Kagome's baby
by SirLarry
Summary: When Kagome finds out she's pregnant with Inu-yasha's baby, comedy mishaps insue when her three best freinds follow her down the well and into disaster. Rated for partial nudity and sexual referances
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. This is a shout out to Amelda's Angel who inspired this story with her Oh my God the Boys are Pregnant stories which I love. Amelda, you're the best.  
  
Kagome's Baby.  
  
Chapter One.   
  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha creid out as he searched high and low for Kagome in the shrine.  
  
"She's not here." Sota said as he came out of the house.  
  
"Where is she?" Inu-yasha demanded. "We've got demons to kill back in the Feudal Era."  
  
"She's gone to the hospital with my folks. Something about a test being wrong." He said.  
  
"A test, you mean she's gone to the hospital over a stupid school quiz?" Inu-yasha grumbled. "That girl is really stupid you know. Well, you're better than nothing, so come on." The half demon grabbed up Sota and took him down the well. They spent the day killing demons in the Feudal Era then came home late in the afternoon. Sota charged into the house with a demon skull helmet on his head and a sharp dagger in his hands.  
  
"Kagome where have you been, cause of you, I had to go fight demons all day long." Sota gave her a good verbal thrashing before Inu-yasha came bounding into the house as proud as can be of himself for making a man out of little Sota. Kagome ran to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"What is this?" He asked, she was crying and then he noticed Kagome's mother and grandfather standing over in the kitchen door. "What did I do this time?" Inu-yasha demanded. "If it's about the kid, then get over it, Sota's fine and he killed a dozen demons today while you were all off worried about some stupid test!"  
  
"It was a pregnancy test you moron!" Kagome cried. Inu-yasha looked down at her, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Kagome shouted into his white fury ears. Inu-yasha's face went ashen and he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Pre…pre…pregnant!" He exclaimed. "You can't be!" He shouted.  
  
"Well I am." She shouted back to him.  
  
"Well…" Inu-yasha began. "It's not mine!" He turned around and crossed his arms. "It's got to be that pervert Miroku's or Sesshomaru's." He said. "I saw the way he was making eyes at you the other day. "What!" Kagome shrieked. "No way, it's totally yours! Cause you're the only guy I've ever been with Inu-yasha." Kagome turned around then and crossed her arms too. Inu-yasha just stood there and groaned.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"I uh…I uh…I don't know. This is just so unexpected is all. I can't be a father. I'm a demon slayer and I can't change diapers or fix bottles. That's women's work. Kagome's just going to have to raise the baby on her own while I go collect Jewel Shards and become a full Demon!" He stated.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Kagome cried then ran off back to her room to cry into her pillows.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Inu-yasha tried to stop her but she just kept on running.  
  
"Smooth." Sota said. "Now what are you going to do, Daddy?" He asked mockingly. Inu-yasha just plopped down in the floor and sat there thinking of a way he could get out of this. There had to be a magic spell or some weird ritual he could perform that would make everything okay again. Finally Kagome's mother came over to him and helped him up.  
  
"Now the first thing you need to do is go apologize to Kagome. She's feeling very vulnerable right now. It's not easy being a teenage mother, believe me, I know. I was very young when Kagome was born and then I was not so much different. She's looking for your support and your love right now." She told the han-you.  
  
"Love?" Inu-yasha asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You do love her don't you, otherwise why did the two of you even…?"  
  
"Cause we both got a little drunk one night on Miroku's homemade hooch. That's why." Inu-yasha informed them all. Kagome's grandfather gasped.  
  
"You mean that my Kagome goes back to that feudal Era and drinks?"  
  
"Relax old man, it's not her fault. Miroku was trying to get Sango drunk enough to make it with him and Kagome just got caught in the middle." The old man started balling away like a baby while Kagome's mother just sighed. Meanwhile Sota, who was totally uninterested in what was going on, went over to the television to play video games.  
  
"Still," Kagome's mother said. "You should go talk to Kagome and reassure her that you're going to be there for her and the baby."   
  
"Fine." Inu-yasha barked then started upstairs towards Kagome's room. He chocked at he tried to find words in his limited social vocabulary for what Kagome was going through. She obviously didn't want to hear anymore of what he'd said before but he wasn't going to get stuck at home taking care of a whiny little brat. "Um, Kagome." He said as he opened the door. His eyes dropped out of his skull and his mouth to the floor as he beheld her. She was standing in front of her mirror in nothing but her underwear and holding her belly as if she were pretending to know what it was like to be pregnant.. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She turned to him then.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what am I going to do?" She asked going over to him and putting her arms round him. "I can't have this baby here in the present. What will people think when I have a third blooded demon?" She asked him. He held her close to him and they just stood there.  
  
"Kagome, I'll always be here for you, no matter what you decide." He told her. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to be a father." She looked up at him then with stars in her eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha do you mean it?" She asked him sweetly. "Do you really want me and the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not. Then that'll be something else I can brag about. I've got the cutest little woman and mother of my children."  
  
"Oh, it's going to be so wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed. "We'll move back to the Feudal Era and have the baby there."  
  
"And you'll stay with me there, always?" Inu-yasha asked. "And never come back to this crummy future world of yours?"  
  
"Well, I mean I'd have to come back for a little while at least. I mean mom and Grandpa will want to see the baby, and I'm sure Sota will need help feeding the cat." She told him. "But sure, I'll stay with you there for the rest of my life."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inu-yasha." They kissed passionately the moved over to the bed where they spent the rest of the evening making love to each other until Kagome's grandpa came in with a water hose and sprayed them both like a couple of dogs making out in the streets.  
  
"You get off my granddaughter!" The old man shouted. "You've already ruined her for other men, you won't take advantage of her again!"  
  
"Hey!" Inu-yasha cried as he got up, the water still focused mainly on him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Cut it out Grandpa!" Kagome shouted as he pulled the soggy covers up over her naked body. "Don't do that, you'll drown him, and then my baby will be fatherless!" She cried and threw a pillow at her grandfather's head. He dodged the white projectile and continued to hose Inu-yasha down. Finally, Kagome's mother went outside and turned off the water and Inu-yasha stood there with a soggy pillow covering his manhood, which was no longer of any consequence thanks in part to the cold water. He stared at the old man for a moment then glared at him with a wildness in his eyes.  
  
"That does it you old fart!" Inu-yasha cried and ran over to him. "Get this through your thick skull. Kagome and I are in love so don't try to keep up apart! And when she has this baby I taking it and her back the Feudal Era with me for good so you don't have to worry about taking care of another little brat!" Inu-yasha had murder in his eyes which frightened Kagome's grandfather into submission. He shrank away from the naked half demon who was now greatly enraged.  
  
"Now you've done it grandpa." Sota said passing by the Kagome's room. "I've seen him gut things twice as big as you. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he doesn't want to take her after this."  
  
"Not want me?" Kagome asked throwing another pillow. "Inu-yasha tell them to get out of here and leave us alone!" She shouted and then Sota peered in. He saw his sister and Inu-yasha in the buff, blushed, then ran to throw up. After what he'd seen that day he was already feeling kind of sick but this was too much. It wasn't enough that he'd seen Inu-yasha slaughter hundreds of demons with a single swipe of his sword but now he'd seen him in bed with his sister.  
  
"Man this is too much!" Sota cried from the bathroom.  
  
The next day when Kagome went to school her friends were waiting for her.  
  
"Well?" Ayumi asked. "What did the doctor say?"   
  
"I'm pregnant." She confided in her friends. They all three just whined and shuttered.  
  
"It's such a tragedy!" Eri cried. "You had such promise and now…"  
  
"I've still got promise. This baby is not going to ruin me. You'll see, I'll bounce back from this, and then everyone will know that Kagome Higurashi didn't throw in the towel when a little adversity hit."  
  
"That's true." Yuka said. "Just look at how well she's handled all of her illnesses." Kagome winced. Her illnesses! Well, now she had a legitimate one for the next time she was out of school. Only she didn't want the whole school to know that she was pregnant. Just telling her friends about the morning sickness and the lot were worse enough.   
  
"So you still haven't told us who the father is?" Eri said suddenly. The girls all leaned in close to hear Kagome's answer.  
  
"You have to tell us who it is." Yuka stated. "That way we can all be there for you when you tell him." Kagome looked at them all suspiciously. She couldn't very well tell them who the father was. How could they possibly understand?  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Eri cried. "Is it Hojo?" They all looked at her for an answer.  
  
"What, no!" Kagome shouted. "It's not Hojo, its… It's someone you guys don't know." She told them. "He's from far away, you've never met him, and you won't get to meet him cause he's never coming back again." She lied. Her friends all cried for her.  
  
"Oh Kagome, a one night stand?" Yuka was shocked.  
  
"Just wham bam thank you ma'am and that's it?" Ayumi was mortified.  
  
"How tragic is that?" Eri asked the other girls. "Pooe Kagome, so you've got to have your baby all alone?"  
  
"Not all alone, I've got Grandpa, Mom, Sota, and Inu… I've got you three." She told them. "You'll see I'm going to be fine." She couldn't tell them yet that she was going to be leaving them all soon. Going back to the Feudal Era was going to be hard enough but leaving all her friends and her family to go be with Inu-yasha just seemed to be so right. She didn't really feel like she belonged in this world anymore. She was more apart of Inu-yasha's time where she had other friends and family waiting for her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade. They were all so wonderful to her and she just knew they would be so supportive of her decision. Before that day was over though, they would all be shocked again. This time by quite a different announcement. Kagome and her friends were sitting at the benches outside the cafeteria when from out of nowhere, Hojo came up to her with his friends following far behind, and out of earshot.  
  
"Kagome, may I speak to you?" He asked, chocking down.  
  
"Uh, sure." She said, putting down her chop sticks. "What about?" She asked him nervously.  
  
"I've heard all about your problem from Yuka." He said. Kagome looked over at her with a crazed look of hatred. What could she expect though, it was Yuka of course, and her other friends didn't look too innocent either.  
  
"So they blabbed to you that I'm pregnant, so what?" She asked Hojo. He loosened his collar around his neck, dropped to one knee, and took Kagome's hand.   
  
"I've come to ask you to marry me." He said. Kagome and her friends were all stunned.  
  
"You what?" They all four asked him at once.  
  
"I know how terribly hard your family has had these past few years with you being sick and all. I just couldn't stand aside while you face yet another hardship all on your own. Eri told me that the guy who knocked you up ran out on you. I want you to know that there is at least one gallant soul left in this world who isn't afraid of responsibility." He proclaimed. The scene drew quite a crowd.  
  
"Oh my…oh my…" Kagome was speechless. "Oh Hojo…"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" He asked leaning in close.  
  
"I…uh…I can't." She said shocking all on lookers and listeners.  
  
"But Kagome…" He started but she continued.  
  
"I can't let you throw your life away like this for me." She told him, helping him up. "You've still got such a great future out there and someone is waiting for you who is capable of being the kind of woman you need. Look at me, I'm sick all of the time, I'm having another man's baby. It's just not right for you to devote yourself to someone like me who can't love you." She told him. "Now get going Hojo, there's someone out there for you who's capable of loving you, and being the kind of wife you can be proud of." She said sending him on his way. Eri got then and chased after Hojo.  
  
"Oh wait Hojo! I'll marry you! Please wait!" She cried. Kagome sat back down and finished her lunch while her friends stared at her.  
  
"I can't believe you turned down an offer of marriage from the hottest guy in school!" Yuka exclaimed. Eri came back to her seat with a look of sad frustration on her face.  
  
"Wouldn't go for it huh." Ayumi said.  
  
"No." Eri slammed her face down on the table and cried her eyes out. "Kagome you're nuts. Any girl in this school would die to be with Hojo."  
  
"Well, not me, okay. I have more dignity than to marry a guy I don't love just so I can shirk a little responsibility." Kagome stated then got up. She was tired of her so called friends and their meddling. After school she walked home alone to the shrine where she hoped her supportive family would be waiting for her. Instead she found her grandfather drinking, her brother playing video games, and her mother cooking for Inu-yasha who was wolfing down noodles like they were going out of style. "Oh!" She just couldn't handle it. She ran up stairs to her room and started packing her bags for another trip down the well which she believed would calm her nerves more than anything else would. Seeing Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Keade again always made her feel better after a hectic week at school. It used to be the other way around though. She used to like school and her friends and seeing Hojo, and doing things that normal girls did. What she was finding out now though was that she was more used to her life being a jumble of demons, monsters, and jewel shards.  
  
"Ready?" Inu-yasha asked her when she came back down with a full back pack.  
  
"I think so. I'm taking a few more of my personal things for the hut, if that's alright?" She asked him.  
  
"No, that's fine." He said sticking his sword back into his belt. "Just don't bring back your whole house or nothing. There's enough futuristic junk back there already for my liking." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." She agreed. There was actually very little of the modern age she wanted to take with her anymore. Use to be that she couldn't bring back enough modern conveniences back with her. Now she kind despised "Let's go." Just as they were heading out the door though, the worst possible thing happened. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came walking up the steps. "Oh no!" Kagome cried. "Quickly the hat!" She shoved a red ball cap down on Inu-yasha's head and threw her back pack down on the ground.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Eri said then they all noticed Inu-yasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is him, isn't it?" Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"The reason you can't marry Hojo!" Ayumi shouted. "This is the guy who knocked you up!" Inu-yasha flinched as the girl encircled him.  
  
"Alright, who are you, and what's your story. Back for some more fun in the sack?" Eri demanded.  
  
"What, no!" Inu-yasha cried. "I'm… I'm…" Then the girls noticed Kagome's back pack on the ground by Inu-yasha's feet. They looked at Kagome.  
  
"Ooooooh. He came back for her, now they're running off together!" Yuka cried.  
  
"Kagome you couldn't tell us that you were leaving?" Eri demanded. "What could we have possibly done to make you feel that you couldn't confide in us?"  
  
"Uh, you told Hojo that I was pregnant and now the whole school knows." Kagome said.  
  
"What, you mean they all know?" Inu-yasha exclaimed. "What else have you told these giggling cats about?" He wanted to know. "Come out with it!" He said to the girls, "You know all about me don't you!"  
  
"Well…"Yuka said. "We, uh…we don't know that much about you." She motioned to the other girls to step in.  
  
"Yeah, we've hardly ever heard anything about anyone that Kagome's seen." Eri said.  
  
"HUH" Inu-yasha's jaw dropped. "Who else have you been seeing?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"No one, just Hojo, and he means nothing to me, Inu-yasha. I love you." She told him, reassuringly. The other girl gasped.   
  
"You love him!" Ayumi fainted into Yuka's arms.  
  
"This is so romantic." Eri said. "I can't believe we're actually witnessing this." She clasped her hands and looked starry-eyed at Inu-yasha and Kagome. "You have to let us throw you a going away party!" She exclaimed Ayumi came to then and agreed.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. You must let us throw you a girls' night out, going away party." Yuka nodded.  
  
"We really don't have time for that." Kagome said. "We're leaving today and besides I'm not going away forever, I'll be back in a few days to attend school and pick up some more of my stuff." She told her friends."  
  
"Oh great. More garbage." Inu-yasha gagged. "I thought that we agreed that you had everything you needed back at our hut." He said.  
  
"Your hut?" The girls asked. "You're going off to live with this guy in a hut?" Yuka asked turning to Kagome. "Oh I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"What's wrong with my home?" Inu-yasha asked. "It's been good enough for the five of us so far."  
  
"Five of you, who else has been living there?" Eri demanded.  
  
"Just a few friends." Kagome said. "Shut up Inu-yasha, you're saying too much about stuff these girls don't understand." She muttered to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome you're not going off with this guy right now, we won't let you!" Yuka took her arms. Ayumi took her feet, and Eri grabbed the middle. "We've got to see where he's taking you first, to make sure it's appropriate for you."  
  
"NO!" Both Kagome and Inu-yasha cried and then Inu-yasha snapped. "Get out of here right now you gaggle of insignificant little pukes!" The girls back off then and starred in disbelief at Inu-yasha.   
  
"Now I'm taking Kagome home with me right now and we're going to be happy, understand. HAPPY!" He grabbed Kagome and the backpack up in his arms then and dashed off into the well house. The three girls looked at each other then followed. They ran into the well house just in time to see Inu-yasha leap down the well. They all shrieked and then jumped in after them. 


	2. Chapter two

Sorry this chapter is so short. Got writers block.  
  
Chapter Two.   
  
"It's about time you came back." Sango said to Inu-yasha and Kagome as they climbed up out of the well. "Miroku's been impossible…" She looked down the well at them. "Why are they here?" She asked referring to Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri who were frightened and confused after their ride down the well.  
  
"Don't ask me, they followed Kagome." Inu-yasha said He was the first out then he pulled up Kagome and her backpack. Eri followed and then the other two. Sango sighed uncomfortably.  
  
"Miroku is going to be all over them, Kagome, you shouldn't have brought them." She told her.  
  
"I didn't okay, they just came. Inu-yasha told you already. It's not our fault."  
  
"Kagome, where are we?" Eri cried her eyes out when she saw that they were no longer in the well house or near the shrine. She clung to Kagome and sobbed while Yuka and Ayumi looked around.  
  
"We…we must have fallen through a portal in the space/time continuum." Yuka reasoned.  
  
"You've been watching too much sci-fi." Ayumi said. "Kagome where have you brought us?" She demanded.  
  
"Okay, I don't know how to tell you guys this, but you're in the Feuding States Era of Japan's distant past." The three girls looked at her as if she were crazy for a moment. Then Inu-yasha removed his cap. They gasped when they saw his ears. "This is my lover Inu-yasha and he's a half demon, half human who I travel around with, killing full blooded demons, and collecting pieces of the sacred Shikon Jewel.." Kagome explained.  
  
"Demons, then there are real live demons running around here. EEEEEEP!" Eri shrieked when little Shippo came bounding down the path. "Ewe. It's a rat monster!" She cried.  
  
"I'm a fox heathen!" Shippo retorted. "What are they doing here, Kagome?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know why they followed me. " She said again. "You'd have to ask them why the stuck their big noses into my business!" Kagome turned and yelled at the girls.  
  
"We were worried about you running off with this weird boyfriend of yours, Kagome. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that he wasn't mistreating you." Eri started to cry again and then Yuka looked back down the well.  
  
"If we got here through the well, then can it also take us back again?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll have to take you." Kagome told her friends. "Look, all this excitement isn't good for my condition. Let's go back to the hut and rest then I'll have Inu-yasha take you all home in the morning." The three girls followed Kagome and her strange friends from the well to their hut at the edge of the village. It was a very nice hut as far as huts go, they couldn't complain about the accommodations since they had nowhere else to go and they didn't know where they were. Miroku was absolutely thrilled to have them there too. He made eyes at Eri all evening long, and tried more than once to feel Yuka up. She, like Sango, and so many other women, smacked his hands away from her person. After which, Miroku got the hint and moved on to the other two.  
  
"So Kagome, what's this condition you mentioned earlier." Sango asked, as they sat eating stew. "You said that all this excitement wasn't good for it."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome said, "That. Well it's kind of what I came to see you guys about. I'm going to have a baby." She announced. Shippo choked on his supper, Sango's mouth dropped to the floor, and Miroku started nudging Inu-yasha in the stomach with his elbow.  
  
"So the two of you finally…" He started say but when Inu-yasha gave him a evil look, he stopped and went back to flirting with the girls.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe it!" Sango exclaimed. "Do you know for sure?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, in my time we have foolproof methods of testing which determine whether or not someone is pregnant. And I'm about as pregnant as you can get." Kagome bragged.  
  
"And it's Inu-yasha's baby." Sango got s kind of sick look on her face as she looked over at the half demon sitting to her left.  
  
"Yeah, it's his, and we're going to raise our baby together." Kagome said proudly and grabbed Inu-yasha's left arm. She cuddled up close to him made him very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well it's no big deal or nothing. It's just a baby. Besides I'm going to be too busy hunting jewel shards to be around for all the mommy and daddy stuff." He said.  
  
"Don't start that junk again." Kagome warned him. In the midst of all this Eri went outside to sit. Miroku saw her leave while the others started to argue and fuss. His horny little brain got a wonderfully wicked idea as looked out the door at the lovely young, supple virgin.  
  
"You're going to be a family man, you can't leave Kagome to go off fighting demons." Yuka stated. "No matter how much fun you have hanging out with the guys, you've got to start thinking of your family first."  
  
"That's right." Ayumi agreed. "It's time for you to grow up. I mean, if what Kagome says is true, then you're over sixty years old. You can't act like a child forever. It's time to be a man."  
  
"I'm not a man, remember, I a han-you…Half demon and I kill other demons for a living. How am I supposed to take care of a baby and a woman if I don't go out and ply my trade?" He demanded.  
  
"Nice night." Miroku said to Eri after supper was over and the arguing fully commenced inside. She was sitting outside looking up at the stars.  
  
"Nice night, yeah sort of." Eri said. "It's kind of not nice to be here though, if you don't mind my saying so. I kind of don't know where I am." She told him, trying to put on a brave face. Miroku inched closer to her then. "You know it's not like I ever thought that I'd end up in the past or anything but I always thought time travel would be more romantic." She told him.  
  
"Romantic eh." Miroku started to reach for her bottom but then Eri turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, it's like I always thought that if I ever went back or forward in time, I'd meet a sweet guy. I thought we'd fall in love, or at the very least have a quick fling, then I'd go back to my own time. Leaving him with a wonderful memory and me with a story to tell my children someday." Miroku smiled and then put his arm around Eri.  
  
"You want to have children then?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I want children more than anything." Eri replied. "I see Kagome with her Inu-yasha and I can't help but feel I'm missing out. I want to have a baby too. Not just to be like Kagome but so I won't end up being alone someday." This was all that Miroku needed to hear. He was positive he'd found the right girl this time.  
  
"My dear Eri, could I prevail upon you to…" Before he could get it out of his mouth, Eri's lips were on him and the two of them went tumbling off into the woods where they the went at it like a couple of rabbits there on the ground. Meanwhile, inside the hut, the arguing had died down and Sango busied herself getting some bedding ready for their three guests. She had no idea where they were going to put everyone. Inu-yasha opted to sleep outside in a tree as he sometimes did. Little Shippo was okay, he didn't take up much space but there was still not enough room for everyone.  
  
"Some of us are just going to have to double up." Sango said. "I hate to think of what Miroku is going to say about all this. He'll probably try to crawl into each of their beds in the middle of the night."  
  
"Don't think so ill of him." Kagome said. "I'm sure that once they've each smacked him away a couple of times, he'll get the hint, and go sleep outside. Speaking of which, where is Miroku?" They looked around for him and that's when they realized that Eri was gone too. "Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed. They rushed outside where they found Inu-yasha wondering around mortified.  
  
"Inu-yasha, have you seen…?" Sango started to ask him but he reached up and pointed towards the woods. The girls rushed out there to find both Miroku and Eri laying on the ground with their clothes disheveled. Both of them had very satisfied looks on their faces and Miroku especially had a large smirk. Sango's face went beat red and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. The very idea of what had just gone on was enough to put thoughts of murder in her mind.  
  
"You…you…you…!" She groaned. "Oh, you're so going to get it you lecherous sex fiend!"  
  
"Do what you wish to me, Sango, I'm unafraid. For now I can die a happy man. I have made love to a beautiful young woman who will carry my progeny on to the next generation." Eri just sort of giggled and got up to dust herself off.  
  
"Love you lots Miroku, we should do this again sometime." She said and ran off back to the hut. Sango screamed a loud, very unsettling scream that shook the foundations of the earth, and then she got mad  
  
"You die!" She yelled and grabbed Miroku up.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"I am not jealous, I'm infuriated." She told him. "You slept with another woman. You're supposed to sleep with me!" She cried. (Freudian slip) "I won't stand for you to sleep with other women!" Sango jerked and shook Miroku about then she smacked him and kicked him and made all sorts of terrible noises as she punished him for his bad behavior. When she was done and out of breath she slumped down on the ground and cried.  
  
"You know, we could have avoided all this by sleeping together in the first place." Miroku whimpered.  
  
"Don't you think she knows that." Kagome said, helping Sango up to her feet. "Come on, let's leave the lecher to think about what he's done."  
  
"You really did it this time." Inu-yasha said. "If you got that girl pregnant then you'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Inu-yasha my friend, you take this too harshly. Making a baby with a girl is something wonderful and joyous. It is what all girls want, to be loving wives, and caring mothers. I know, I've been with many women and they all want the same thing. To bare strong children and have lots of sex with a tender, loving partner. What I have just done proves this." Inu-yasha looked at Miroku in disgust.  
  
"You really are a pig." He said, imitating Kagome. "Kagome didn't want that, she wanted to be so much more than just a wife and mother. She had hopes and dreams and aspirations. Now that's all gone and she's got to settle for being an unwed mother who's lover might not be around from one day to the next. No woman wants that kind of a life and they're stupid if they do." Inu-yasha couldn't even look at Miroku anymore. He leaped up into the limbs of a nearby tree and camped out for the night there. Meanwhile, Miroku slithered back to the hut where there was no warm welcome for him except from Eri who was more than willing to double up with him, outside. The other girls looked disgusted at the two of them and left them to each other while they bedded down for the night.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose it was bound to happen someday." Kagome said to Sango.  
  
"Yes, but did it have to be today?" She asked. Kagome looked over at her nosy friends and scowled.  
  
"Today, tomorrow, the next day. I'm actually surprised that it hasn't happened before. They stick their noses into everything. I can't believe how rude they can be. Oh man. What are they going to say when the get back home? What if they tell everyone about what they've seen here? No one would believe them. Without a jewel shard they couldn't prove it anyway. The well doesn't go anywhere without someone to take them through." Kagome, figuring that her secret life was safe, went to sleep. She never suspected the trouble that would come with the morning.  
  
AN: I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this story. So if you really like this story and you have any ideas then please e-mail me and let me know. 


	3. Chapter three

AN: Got over my writer's block, but still need some ideas. Don't be afraid to make suggestions.   
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Kagome awoke early that next morning with an urge to go throw up in the woods. She ran out of the hut holding her mouth, trying to keep from barfing all over everything. The morning sickness was getting to be a royal pain and it was only going to get worse. Her belly was going to grow to enormous proportions and her feet were going swell. She remembered her mother's pregnancy with Sota. It was murder and her temper soared. Kagome dreaded it all but then she remembered that there was a life growing inside of her. She clutched her belly with love and stroked her skin.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm right here." She said. "Just a little sick, but still here." Kagome walked back to the hut, ready to get her friends up and get them home, only when she walked in, she looked to find her friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri gone from the hut. At first she thought that maybe they were just outside in the yard but when she looked out the door and didn't see them anywhere, she began to worry. She especially began to worry when she found that Miroku was also gone from his bed "That freak." She said thinking of all the lecherous things that could be going on at that moment. "Surely he's not so sex crazed that he would take all three of them out and…" She ran from the hut then and went to Inu-yasha's tree. He was sleeping in the bows of the upper branches in a little nest he'd constructed. "Inu-yasha!" She shouted up. "Inu-yasha wake up!"  
  
"What is it?" He asked groggily.  
  
"The girls are gone and so is Miroku!" Kagome shouted up to him. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. Then as he thought about the conversation he'd had with Miroku the night before he was unable to deny it. He leaped down from the tree and with Kagome at his side, he ran through the woods searching for the girls. They checked all the places that Miroku frequented but found nothing. Not even the bare scent of them. Inu yasha went back to the hut with Kagome and sniffed around.  
  
"They headed off towards the village." He said. Sango awoke then and they informed her of the situation.  
  
"That worm!" Sango cried "He'll die for this!" They ran as quickly as possible to the village, to old Keade's hut where they found Miroku, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi standing before the Priestess.  
  
"I now pronounce ye married." Keade said with a hesitant look on her face. Miroku and Eri kissed and the other two girls gagged.  
  
"What have you done?" Kagome cried as they came running up to them.  
  
"We just got married." Eri said, hugging her new husband tightly.  
  
"What!" Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Sango exclaimed at once.  
  
"We couldn't talk her out of it, so we decided to go with her." Yuka said.  
  
"Yeah, besides in order for it to be legal you need witnesses don't you?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"This isn't legal at all." Kagome said. "At least not in our time." Eri looked at her with a serious face and stunned them all with what she said next.  
  
"I'm not going back." Everyone's jaws dropped. Kagome stammered forward and took her friend by the shoulders then she started shaking her harshly.  
  
"You can't stay here!" She cried. "You've got to go back, you don't belong in this time!"  
  
"Oh and you do?" Eri asked her. Sango crying in the background behind them, rested her head on Inu-yasha's shoulder. "You're going to leave everything that you have in our time and come here to be with Inu-yasha aren't you?" She asked. "Well I'm going to do the same to be with my Miroku."  
  
"But you've only known him for one night!" Kagome screamed into her ears, hoping it would get through to her friends obviously minuscule brain. Nothing would though. Not today of all days. Eri was quite serious about being with Miroku and she intended to make this fact clear to everyone.   
  
"I don't care about that. I'm not going to become an old maid!" She stated. "Everyone's got a boyfriend except me. I look at all the girls at school, and I see them with their boyfriends, and I can't stand it. I like Miroku, and I know that he likes me, so why can't I stay here with him?" She demanded of her friends. "Why is it always Kagome who's happiness matters? If you can have you half demon lover and your bastard child then I can marry a monk and have at least some well behaved human children." She told them all.  
  
"But Miroku is cursed!" Sango cried. "Hasn't he told you about the wind tunnel in his hand?" She asked Eri.  
  
"I know all about that and I'm not worried. I know that everything will work out and if it doesn't then we'll have a good run." She kissed Miroku's right hand and caressed the beads which sealed his wind tunnel. "Besides, I like the way he touches me, it's so sexy." She giggled then and Miroku laid his left hand soundly upon her bottom. "Let's go dear. We've got a honeymoon to go on." She and Miroku walked off then and the other two girls just stood there with Kagome, Sango, and Inu-yasha.  
  
"So what is there to do around here after a wedding?" Ayumi asked. The others all fell down and then clinched their fists as they arose from the ground.  
  
"We've got to knock some sense into those two." Sango said. "They can't be married. They…they just can't be."  
  
"Why not?" Inu-yasha asked with a fanged girl on his face.  
  
"Because…because…because they can't, that's why." She said and stormed off after the two love birds to try once more to reason with them. Kagome sighed then turned to Keade who stood hunched over and silent.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that?" She asked the old Priestess.   
  
"I am bound by sacred duty." Keada replied. "Since I am performing marriages today, why not one more. I've been told that you intend on staying here with Inu-yasha, Kagome. And that you bare his child within your womb." Kagome blushed. "Is this true?" The old woman asked, examining Kagome carefully.  
  
"I'm afraid so." She replied. Kagome turned to Inu-yasha then and he just looked away. "But we don't want to get married though. We're just going to live together while I raise the baby."   
  
"I see." The old woman said and walked over to where the han-you stood. "Inu-yasha, ye disappoint me. All this time ye have pined away for young Kagome and yet now when she is making herself available to ye, ye are rejecting her."  
  
"Who's rejecting? I love Kagome, and we're going to raise this baby together, I just can't marry her is all. What's so hard to understand about that?" He asked.  
  
"Ye of all people should know the stigma of being born out of wedlock. Were ye not the love child of a Demon King and human princess who were not married?" Keade asked, reminding Inu-yasha of his heritage. He hung his head.  
  
"Yes." He replied in low deep growl. "But that's…"  
  
"But that is exactly what ye would put your own child through. Think ye, before ye act, Inu-yasha. Consider the child and what he or she may think of ye when it is grown and ye are dead. When ye bones are rotting away in a tomb and none remember ye but your offspring." The old woman said. "What will be the legacy of Inu-yasha the demon slayer? What will be the message that ye children will carry on?" Inu-yasha hadn't thought about any of that. All he'd thought about was Kikyo's and his engagement to one another before her death. He didn't want the same thing to happen Kagome. He didn't want to loose her because he was being selfish.  
  
"Kikyo and I were going to get married before she died." He finally said after a long period of silence. "We made our pledge to one another on the river one day and then the next day she died. I…I couldn't bare it if something happened to Kagome." He told them all. "I won't allow anything to harm her as long as I live, that includes myself." Kagome went to him then and wrapped her arms around his waste.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." She told him. "I don't want to get married. I just want to be with you Inu-yasha. You as yourself, and no one else. Kikyo didn't understand that. She wanted you to become a human. She didn't love you for the person that you are. I do."  
  
"Kagome." Inu-yasha said. "I know that." He held her too then Yuka and Ayumi began to cry.  
  
"This is so touching." Ayumi whimpered.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that this is the guy Kagome's going to spend the rest of her life with." Yuka bellowed as she blew her nose on a handkerchief.  
  
"Oh cut it out!" Inu-yasha shouted at them then. "If there's one thing that I can't stand it's a bunch of whinny girls!" The moment was ruined of course and so was Kagome's mood. They decided to go back to the hut and see what Eri and Miroku intended to do about their marriage. If they were serious then they would have no choice but to accept yet another housemate.  
  
Shippo had a fire going when they got back and hauling a cooking pot over when they all came bursting in.  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome and the others demanded to know. Poor little Shippo dropped the pot on his feet and screamed.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" He cried and hopped around the room.  
  
"Come on Shippo, where did they go?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"They went off to scout a place to build a new hut." He said, calming down after minute. "Is it true? Did they really get married?" Shippo asked.  
  
"They sure did." Inu-yasha answered. "And believe you me, this can only mean trouble for those two, I can smell it. It stinks like yesterday's Ramen." Shippo just shrugged his shoulders and sat down to fix himself some breakfast.  
  
"I think it's silly, all this talk of getting married, and that girly stuff. They haven't even had anything to eat yet. How can you go house hunting on an empty stomach?" He was so confused.  
  
"They probably just confused their stomach cramps for butterflies." Kagome said, taking a knife and an onion in hand. "Here I'll fix you some breakfast. Does stew sound nice?" She asked.  
  
"Sure does." Shippo said happily. He hated his own cooking but he loved Kagome's. She was such a great cook and she was always looking out for him. She was going to be a great mom one day, Shippo though, but then what would happen to him? When Kagome had her baby, what would become of him, and of their adventures together. She couldn't very well go off demon slaying with a baby in her arms. The thought of loosing Kagome kind of made Shippo sad. He liked having her around to take care of him. He supposed though that he could be just as happy with Sango taking care of him. After all, she wasn't going to be getting married any time soon, that was for sure.  
  
"Sango, why didn't you ever marry Miroku when you had the chance?" Shippo asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh?" Sango blushed and then looked away. "I don't know. Now I wish that I had." Everyone was shocked by this revelation.  
  
"What do you mean, that you're in love with Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Sango finally admitted. "I do!" She wailed like a lovesick banshee.  
  
"You've got to snap out of this!" Kagome cried and shook Sango with great force. "He's not the guy for you, you've just got to snap out of whatever spell that monk has cast on everyone. My God, he's got you longing for him now!"  
  
"I can't help it." Sango said. "I've always loved him, even when he was trying to take advantage of me all those times, and even when he was chasing after all those women. I always had a quiet place in my heart where I would want to be with him. Now it's too late. I had always kind of hoped that the day would come when he would stop all his womanizing and ask me to marry him. That day will never come now." Sango was being quite the drama queen. Inu-yasha buried his head in his arms and slumped over against a wall.  
  
"What is this world coming to?" He asked. "Kagome's pregnant, Miroku's married, Sango's lost her mind, and it's all my fault. I wish that Kagome had never woken me up from that tree. I would have been better off staying dead to the world." He said.  
  
"Oh get over it Inu-yasha." Kagome said. "We're just going to have to accept the fact that things are going to get a little crazy with this baby on the way. Why do things always have to get so out of hand though?" Kagome asked as if she were expecting the cosmos to reply. She sat stirring the stew and thinking about what Eri had said to her. She supposed that her friend was right about some of those things. After all, who was she to judge Eri, but by that same token, who was Eri to judge her? Kagome felt like ripping her hair out sometimes when her friends were around. Maybe that was why she didn't feel so bad about burning all the bridges of her former life. Her former life…  
  
It was going to be a lot harder to break free from everything with Eri living in the Feudal Era now too. She'd always be a constant reminder of everything she was giving up to be with Inu-yasha. If it were just Kagome by herself, then she could easily forget about everything that the modern world had to offer. It was so easy sometimes for her to come back to this place and forget where it was she had come from. Her heart was in this place, with these people, and with the search for the Sacred Jewel Shards. There were so many times in the past when she had felt torn between the modern world and this one but her heart always led her back here. Always back to Inu-yasha. Kagome figured then that if Eri's heart was leading her then it was alright for her to follow it. After all, what could any of them do in the end but follow their hearts. It had gotten them this far.  
  
Miroku and Eri lay naked by the river, their clothes rinsing in the water, and their bodies glistening with sweat as they rested on a bed of fresh grass. This was the happiest, Miroku had ever been in his whole life. Somehow this young beauty beside him suited him and he was sure that now he could finally forget about his curse and his past and his dreadful destiny. He looked at his hand, still bound by the prayer beads and finally felt at ease about it.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Eri asked him suddenly.  
  
"About how happy you make me." He said pulling her close. She smiled and they kissed.   
  
"I'll do my best to be good wife for you, Miroku." Eir said. "I know that some of my modern ways will be difficult to get used to at first but I'm sure that once we've been together for a while, we'll get used to each other."  
  
"Don't even worry about that." He said. "I've already gotten use to some of Kagome's strange ways. Yours will be a pleasant change for what would otherwise be a dull and uneventful life. I'm going to give up demon hunting and focus my life on being a good husband and father to our children." he said to Eri. "We'll build our home right here by the river where you and I have made love and we'll make it a happy home. I'll work and fish and you will cook and sew."  
  
"Then you promise, no more going off to slaying nasty old demons?" Eri asked.  
  
"I promise that I will never put myself or you in harm's away." Just then though he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from the east. He looked up and in the distance he saw a cloud coming hard and fast and against the wind. "Oh no!" He cried. "Eir run!"  
  
So this is what you eat when you come back here?" Yuka asked, sipping the broth from her bowel of stew. "Hey, wow, this is really good. You're a good cook Kagome. Any child of yours is going to be well fed."   
  
"We love Kagome's cooking." Shippo agreed. "She cooks way better than Sango."  
  
"Shippo that's not very nice." Kagome scolded him. "Now say your sorry to Sango."  
  
"That's okay." Sango said. "I know I'm not a good cook like you are, Kagome, but I like to think that I could have taken care of any man I ended up with." She thought of Miroku and that Eri. They were probably off somewhere right then fooling around and making plans to spend the rest of their lives together. When she stopped to think she could have had Miroku if she had only been a little less of a prude. It made her so incredibly mad and depressed. Miroku was her guy, and it should have been the two of them running off somewhere to have mad, passionate sex in the fields with the sun shining on their hot, sweaty bodies intertwined in the throws of carnal lust. Just then Sango snapped herself back to the reality of the situation. Had…had she actually been fantasizing about Miroku? She had and that kind of scared her a little bit. It made her sad more than anything though.  
  
"Uh, earth to Sango." Shippo said. "I said I'm sorry." He waved his tiny hand in front her glazed over eyes. She hadn't blinked in forever. She was just sitting there with her cheeks going red and drooling from her lip.  
  
"Okay, we've officially lost Sango." Kagome said. Yuka and Ayumi felt a little confused about this whole ordeal. How could they go back without Eri, and yet how could they take her with them, knowing how she felt.  
  
"Hey guys, we've got to do something about Eri." Ayumi said, brining the conversation back to reality for a moment. "I mean we just can't leave her here."  
  
"Why not?" Yuka asked. "She seems happy enough with this Miroku guy, even if he is a perv. Can you believe the number of times he tried to grab me last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it, he's a total sex fiend." Ayumi agreed. "He and Eri are made for each other. She likes that sort of behavior out of men, but that's just so totally gross, and it's rude besides. You don't just go around grabbing girls behinds."  
  
"That's just the way Miroku is though." Kagome said, coming to her friend's defense. "He grabs girls."  
  
"You mean you let him grab you?" Yuka asked.  
  
"No way, I don't let him grab me, but he still tries. I mean it's just like with Sango here. He grabs her all the time, she's gotten use to it."  
  
"Huh, what?" Sango asked, finally coming back to earth. "Gotten use to it? I'll never get use to Miroku being with that hussy." She clenched her fist and broke her chopsticks in half.  
  
"Well you're just going to have to." Kagome told her. "Miroku is with Eri now, as disturbing as that may be, I mean those two could have the dumbest babies ever. They'll probably be retarded little perverts or something. Oh my God, my kid will have to grow up with them!" Kagome suddenly realized. "Inu-yasha, you've got to talk some sense into Miroku." She said to him then. "We can't allow him to breed." Just then though Inu-yasha's ears perked. He got up from his seat in the corner and went to the door. He listened for a moment then he sniffed the air. His hand immediately went for his sword.  
  
"We've got trouble!" He shouted then and ran off into the woods. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver then followed after him.  
  
"You guys stay here." She called back to Yuka, Ayumi, and Shippo. Sango was spacing out again then when she realized that Kagome was gone, she threw off her kimono to reveal her battle armor.  
  
"Wait for me guys." She said grabbing up her hiraikotsu and followed fast after her friends. Shippo dipped his bowel in the pot of stew and got up another mouth full.  
  
"More for me." He said happily. "I suppose I should stay here and look after you two girls anyway. You'd just get in trouble." The girls looked at each other then got up and rushed out the door. Shippo just sat there stunned with his chopsticks hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" He cried then took off after them.  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked in part of the massive swarm of insects. It took a lot out of him though. Whenever he absorbed the poisonous creatures, he began to weaken, and become sick. He had to protect Eri though. She was running as fast as she could down the trail behind him.  
  
"Run my love." He said then muttered a quick prayer for her safety. He was naked and alone and under attack. How typical of fate to be so cruel as to take his life now that he had finally found a woman to be with. Someone who made him happy and content to be a man such as he was. "Well, I go now to my forefathers." He said raising up and unwrapping his hand once more. He spread his palm wide and repaired to take in another dose of deadly venom. Just then, however, a gray and red blur passed before his eyes and with a swipe of steel, the insects were dismembered. Miroku quickly closed his hand then looked up. It was Inu-yasha, minus his fire rat cloak, which was no draped about Eri's shoulders and covering her naked body. She and the other girls came running over to where Miroku stumbled to stay standing.  
  
"My love!" Eri cried, catching him in her arms.  
  
"I need medicine." He moaned.  
  
"Here." Kagome said reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a bottle of anti-venom and handed it to Eri. "Pass it to him through your mouth, I doubt he'll complain." She got up then and went over to where Inu-yasha battled the ever growing swarm of insects. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and little Shippo started picking up rocks and throwing them.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Sango cried, "We've got to get away from here!"  
  
"Grab Miroku!" Inu-yasha ordred. The girls bore him up and they ran as quickly as possible from the battleground. Kagome was running out of arrows and Shippo was running out of rocks. They would have to retreat too in a moment. But just as all seemed lost, the swarm of insects turned and headed back the way they had come.  
  
"Okay, what just happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's Naraku." Inu-yasha said. "He's toying with us again. This was just to get our attention, let us know he hasn't forgotten about us. We've got to end this soon, Kagome. If our child is ever going to know peace in his lifetime, then we've got to go after Naraku and end it." This was undeniable and Kagome knew it. For a time she had almost forgotten about Naraku and his evil. She had been thinking only of her baby and her new life with Inu-yasha. She had left too many things undone though. They still had business with the demon and his wicked henchmen.  
  
They carried Miroku back to the hut where they put him to bed and let him rest after his ordeal. Eri was still a bit shaken by it all. She had never realized how dangerous it all was, living back in this era of history. There were more than just soul sucking demons running around. There were deadly insects, vipers, warlords, and much, much worse out there. Kagome brought their clothes from the stream and laid them near the fire to dry. The girls all sat quiet in the corner, consoling Eri, and trying to reason with her.  
  
"You see how dangerous it is now?" Yuka asked her.  
  
"We can't leave you here Eri." Ayumi said. "Look what nearly happened today. You were almost killed by those things and there was nothing that anyone could have done about it if Inu-yasha hadn't noticed something was wrong."  
  
"I know." Eri wept. "I know that but you don't understand. I love him!" She cried. "I realize that it's dangerous but I saw how brave he was today and how much he truly cares for me. I love him I say, and I can't leave him now. Not when he's sick and needs me!" Then Eri looked over at Miroku's bed. Sango sat by his side, nursing him, and showing him tenderness.  
  
"Eri, she loves Miroku too." Kagome came over and told her friend. "Don't you understand that there is nothing that you can do for him now? You don't know how to heal him after taking in so much venom."   
  
"I can learn. Teach me Kagome, teach me all about this place, and these ways of yours. I can be a better fighter, I can grow strong. I'll prove to you that I'm an asset." Eir begged and pleaded with her. It did no good though, and Eri could see that no matter how much she wanted to be, she could never be part of Kagome's group. Their friendship as it was, was over, and now she could only stand by while Miroku recovered. "Oh my darling." She said going over to him and laying his head in her lap.  
  
"My love." Miroku whispered, a smile upon his face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."  
  
"Shsh." She said. "Don't be. It's alright."  
  
"No it isn't. I can't be there for you and protect you the way that I need to be able too. You're too much of a lady to be with a fighter like me. I'm sorry." Eri cried to hear him say this to her. In her heart she knew that it was true. She could never be with Miroku the way that she wanted to be. Even if she did lay aside his demon slaying ways, he would still be threatened by those who hated him. Any family that they had together would be in constant danger and she would be unable to do anything about it.  
  
"Okay." She said. "I'll go back." The tears welled up behind her eyes and burst forth like a river. "I'll leave and never return. Will that make you happy?" She asked everyone.  
  
"What would make me happy is to see you smile again, and be of good cheer. Remember that I will always love you my Eri." Miroku said then drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Eri I…" Kagome began.  
  
"Don't." Eri told her. "Just allow me to stay with him until he's better. I do love him so." She cried all that night and then all that next day while she helped Sango tend to Miroku's needs. Eri saw the way that Sango cared for Miroku and she knew that she loved him too. She was so much stronger than her, and Eri almost hated her for that. Sango would be able to stand by Miroku's side in battle, and in life. Eri would only be a burden to him. When Miroku was well again, Eri went with Kagome to the well. Yuka and Ayumi had already gone through a few days before. Now it was her turn. She stood there looking down the dark dirty well and then she turned back to Miroku.  
  
"Oh, I'll miss you my love." She ran to him and they held each other one last time.  
  
"I shall miss you too my darling." He told her. They kissed once more, one long passionate, goodbye kiss that both of them would always remember. Kagome restrained Sango and then when Eri was ready, she took her down the well, and home.  
  
"Well, now that, that's over." Sango put her arms around Miroku and played with his hair.  
  
"Please Sango, it's still too soon. My love for Eri shall never die, though it may fade like a memory over the passage of time. I will always remember the girl who loved me."   
  
AN: Review 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
Kagome came back through the well with yet another backpack full of her things from the future. Moving to the Feudal Era was not any easy thing. She had to think about what to bring and what to leave for when she came back to stay at home on the weekends. No more school for Kagome, no more shopping malls, traffic, or fast food. She had made her choice and she was happy with it.  
  
"Now you know that you always have a home here, don't you?" Kagome's mother had asked her before she left.  
  
"Yes mom, I could never forget you guys, or this place. And I'll be back before you know to see you guys. Sota, be good, and don't give mom or grandpa a hard time." Kagome had told her little brother.  
  
"I won't. Bye sis." The little boy hugged his sister goodbye and then Kagome turned to her grandfather.  
  
"Here's plenty of aspirin, cough syrup, and other things you'll need for colds and flues and other things like that. Remember to keep your feet warm at night and stay hydrated during the day." Her grandfather told her as he handed her a bundle and gave her one last reassuring. hug. Kagome took the bundle from him and wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"Hey come on, this isn't goodbye forever or anything. I'll be back this weekend. Like I always come back only now I'm going to be gone during the week days. Oh yeah, grandpa, don't forget to transfer me from public school to home school. That way no one will get suspicious."  
  
"I won't. I promise." The old man was near tears. His baby granddaughter was moving away now to be with her lover in the past. It was enough to make any parent cry. When Kagome thought about that touching goodbye her family had given her, she almost cried herself. Now as she climbed out of the well in the Feudal Era, hauling her backpack and bundles behind her, she wondered if maybe she were making a mistake. It's not like Inu-yasha could move to the Modern Era though and Kagome wanted to be near him. This was the only real alternative.  
  
"Not more garbage!" Inu-yasha exclaimed when he saw Kagome lugging the heavy bags down the path.  
  
"Well, the least you could do is give me a hand." Kagome said to him. "I'm pregnant, understand, I can't be over exerting myself. She handed off the heavy bags and parcels to the han-you and walked with him back to the hut. Miroku was still moping about when they came in. "Oh no is he still upset about Eri?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She was my wife." Miroku moaned, feeling hurt that no one was being as understanding of his problems as they were about Kagome's. "I long for her and miss her like I've never missed anyone before in my life."  
  
"Come on Miroku, I'll let you have a free grab." Sango said, trying to get him to feel better. He perked up almost immediately and raised his hand to grab her. "On, second thought, maybe not" She quickly smacked it back down and he went back to moping.  
  
"So you loved and lost." Inu-yasha said to him. "Get over it. I've found that some girls are just alike. More than just alike in some cases." He was referring of course to Kagome and Kikyo. They were practically the same person after all.  
  
"It's not that Inu-yasha. It's just that I couldn't protect her." Miroku told him. "When it came right down to it, I was unable to keep my wife, the woman I loved, safe from harm. I'm such a weak person compared to you and Kagome and Sango. My only gift, the wind tunnel, is a curse. Yes I use to fight demons and slay monsters but it's eventually going to kill me. I wanted to be further along with my life by this time than what I am. I wanted Eri and she wanted me. We could have been happy together, Inu-yasha, but I couldn't save her."  
  
"Oh man." Inu-yasha grumbled. "That does it. Kagome…" He said. "We're leaving."  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"Pack you stuff, we're going back to the modern world. All of us. Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo."  
  
"Huh!" They all exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It obvious from this attack today that Naraku is never going to leave us alone, no matter what we do, and it's impossible to catch him. I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm tired of killing demons. I want a normal life with you, Kagome. I love the fact that you were willing to give up your whole modern world to stay here with me. I do, but that's not right, and neither is keeping Miroku and Eri apart." He said.  
  
"So what?" Sango asked. "You want to just give up? After everything that we've all gone through together, you want to just throw in the towel?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Look there is noting for us here in this world anymore guys. Look at us, we're living peasants when a better way of life is just waiting for us around the corner. I want my son or daughter to grow up in a safe world where there aren't any demons or monsters to be afraid of. As long as I keep Kagome here, I'm just going to be putting her in danger." Kagome couldn't believe how noble Inu-yasha was being just then. He was really willing to give up everything in his life to be with her in the way that was best for her and the baby.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome went to him and they embraced.  
  
"Our child is going grow up normally with no demons chasing after it." He said to her. "I can get job, we can buy our own house, and our child can grow up in the modern world."  
  
"But what about the jewel?" Miroku asked.  
  
"To hell with the jewel. I don't care about becoming a full demon anymore. I only care about my family." It hadn't quite sunken in until that moment. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were his family. They were the people who mattered most to him in the whole wide world. Their happiness above all else was what drove him to do all the extraordinary things he'd always done. Now that he realized this, he was more willing than ever to leave, and never come back. "Come on guys, it's wouldn't be the same without you three there with us, and I want my child to know you all." He put his hand on Kagome's belly and she smiled.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha." Kagome kissed him and hugged him, and loved him so much. Sango got teary eyed and got up to hug her friends. Miroku saw this and decided he wanted to get in on the action. He got up from his spot on the floor and quickly positioned himself to where he had a clear grasp on both Kagome and Sango's bottoms." They smacked him away then he joined in the hug for real, followed by Shippo who climbed up on their shoulders and hugged their heads one by one.  
  
"Let's go tell the villagers that we're leaving." Sango said. "We'll go today, together, and we'll only come back to pack our things." It was a good plan. They would finally see the end of this terrible ordeal one way or another. It was so wonderful. That afternoon they packed their most precious personal belongings and headed to the well. Old Keade and the villagers gave them a royal send off.  
  
"Kagome." The priestess said. "I'm glad that ye have made this decision. Ye would be much happier in your own time than here with us."  
  
"I know." Kagome said hugging the old woman. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I shall miss ye too my sister." Keade said softly.  
  
"So this is it." Sango said. "We'll only be coming back here to get a few more of our things and then we'll never see this place or these people again."  
  
"It's kind of sad, but it's kind of exciting too." Inu-yasha stated. "I'm not going to miss my brother or any of the other creatures we've encountered, but I'll miss the old hag." He said referring to Keade.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Keade said. "Ye have been a pain, a curse, and a blessing to me these years. I will miss ye also, and think of ye whenever I look to the forest."  
  
"Thanks." Inu-yasha said, he didn't hug Keade, or even shake the old woman's hand. He simply smiled and walked on by. "Here we go. Everyone ready?" He asked. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome all joined hands and climbed up on top of the old Bone Eater's Well. The villagers waved to them as they leaned forward and jumped in. They disappeared into a bright brilliant stream of light and thus it was that they were gone. From a distance, two other figures watched as the crowd dissipated. One was Sesshomaru. The other was Kikyo. They had both come to this place when they'd heard that Inu-yasha and his friends were leaving. Leaving where, they did not know, but it was plain to see from the farewells of the people of Edo that they were not coming back any time soon.  
  
"Goodbye little brother." Sesshomaru said silently to himself.  
  
Kagome came running into the shrine that afternoon to the great surprise and delight of her mother, brother, and grandfather.  
  
"I'm home!" She cried as she rushed into their waiting arms.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?" Her grandfather asked, seeing the tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"I'm home." She said again. "I'm home for good. Mom, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." Kagome introduced her friends to her family. "They're going to be staying here with us until they can find homes of their own in this time."  
  
"What?" Her mother asked. "You mean that you're all coming to this time to live here?"  
  
"Kagome made it sound so wonderful." Sango said. "And we have Inu-yasha to thank for talking us into it."  
  
"Yes he was quite adamant about not taking Kagome away from you all." Miroku said. Shippo rushed over to where Sota stood and the two children danced. "Speaking of which, where is Inu-yasha?" They looked around and he wasn't there. Then they heard groaning and wailing coming from the well house. They all rushed over to find Inu-yasha hauling load after load of their possessions back from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Can someone please give me a hand with all this junk?" He asked. They laughed at him and then all joined in to make this evening a grand moving party. The young teenagers all took their things inside, Kagome's mother fixed dinner for them all, and Sota and Shippo played video games.   
  
"Well I suppose that I'll have to go to Kagome's school tomorrow and instead of taking her out, I'll have to enroll Sango and Miroku as her cousins."  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked. "I'm a bit too old for school." He said.  
  
"None sense, youngsters like you should be in school, and don't give me any lip while you're under my roof. As long as you stay here, you'll attend school, and be grateful for the opportunity. I've got a friend down town who can print some identification up for you all too. He owes me a favor for healing his sick wife when she was ailing and no Doctor could find a cure for her disease."  
  
"Is your magic as powerful as all that?" Miroku asked Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"I've been in this business a long time my boy and there are quite a few things that I can teach you about being a man of faith." Kagome just stared and sighed.  
  
"O well." She said. "At least I'm home now and we're all together." She looked over at Inu-yasha who was wolfing down noodles and acting like a total pig. "Yep. The more things change, the more they stay the same." She smiled. They all went to bed that night at about the same hour. Miroku slept in the shrine, Sango on the couch, and Shippo camped out with Sota. Kagome and Inu-yasha lay in her room with the door closed and the sheets pulled up over them. "It's great to be home." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad that we're all finally free of Naraku." He said. "We can put all that nasty business behind us now and focus on having our baby." They kissed, cuddling up close together, and fondling each other playfully. "You want to try for twins?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"It doesn't work that way." She told him. "But we could give it a shot, who knows what that hot demon blood of yours can do." They made love for the third time, for the first time, for the millionth time. Kagome felt Inu-yasha's strong arms around her and she knew that she was safe. Nothing would hurt her ever again with these arms protecting her. This was heaven. Who could have asked for more than to be with their one true love forever and ever? They gave themselves to each other in the truest form that any two people could give themselves to one another. To hold her lover tight and feel his love for her in the purest form that love can take between two people. They savored each other, each touch, each kiss, and every movement of the other's body. (What else can I say?)  
  
AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter folks. This was all that I could come up with. You'll see how much better it is in chapter five. 


	5. Chapter five

AN: For those of you who think that none of this makes any sense, and can't make heads nor tails of it, that's the way it's supposed to be. The world is turned upside down for these five people and their loved ones. Now read and enjoy. After all it's just a story.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
Eri was depressed as she walked to school Monday morning. She thought about Miroku and having to leave him behind in the Feudal Era. She was near tears when her friends Yuka and Ayumi caught up with her.  
  
"Hey there girl, how are you doing?" They asked her.  
  
"Not too well. I had to leave my husband behind, never to see him again!" She started crying and they consoled her.  
  
"It'll be alright." Yuka told her. "There will be other guys to fool around with. Just think Hojo is still available, and there's an entire sports team at school to oogle." This did noting to cheer Eri up though.  
  
"I don't want other guys. I want Miroku." The tears came cascading down like waterfalls.  
  
"Oh come on." Ayumi said, "He was your first, and that's hard on a girl your age, but it's not the end of the world. I'm telling you, there will be other guys, and they will be just as good as he was. Even better."  
  
"I don't care! I want Miroku!" Eri cried and cried, and cried, and cried. Just then though the other two girls gasped. A look of shock and disbelief came over their faces as a hand came around Eri's head to offer her a handkerchief. She looked down at the bandaged hand with prayer beads dangling from the wrist and then turned slowly around. "Miroku!" Eri leaped for joy into the arms of her beloved. He caught her and held her there for a moment while they kissed and wept for each other.  
  
"Eri. My sweet Eir." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh Miroku." Eri said. "I thought I'd never see you again, what are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I came to be with you." He told her "We've all come to live here in Tokyo, together. Sango, Shippo, Inu-yasha, and… Kagome." Eri looked over Miroku's shoulder and standing behind him was Kagome and Sango. They were all three dressed in school uniforms and the girls couldn't help but be delighted as they ran to their friends and greeted them happily.  
  
"So where's Inu-yasha?" Ayumi asked, "Isn't he coming to school with us?"  
  
"No, Inu-yasha's gone out to find himself a job." Kagome answered, "We've got a baby on the way and that gets pretty expensive." The girls all giggled at the thought of Inu-yasha trying to find a job in the modern world. Especially with those ears of his, it was a funny thought, and more than entertaining.  
  
"This is so great." Yuka said. "Now us girls can all hang out together. "But what's your cover story, I'm mean where do Sango and Miroku come from?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Sango explained. "Miroku and I are brother and sister and we're both Kagome's cousins from out of town who previously were home schooled until we decided that we wanted a broader experience." It all seemed pretty straightforward and uncomplicated but there were sure to be several loose ends to be tied up later on. For now anyway, the group was content to be together again, although in the modern world, Eri, and Miroku were not legally married, they were still married in their hearts. Besides being boyfriend/girlfriend for a while longer wasn't the worst thing in the world. This would give them more time to get to know each other and become accustomed to each other's likes and dislikes. Besides, Sango thought, after a while, Miroku might get tired of little Eri and come crawling back to his real woman.  
  
The gaggle of chirping teens walked arm in arm to school together that morning, happily believing that all their cares and worries were over and done with. Nothing could spoil that day for them, not even an unexpected assembly, or so they thought. When they got to school, however, the dream was shattered as Sango and Miroku found out what it was really like to be modern day teens living in the age of reason. First they had to take placement tests to determine what grade to put them in, and what courses they would need to bone up on. They did alright when it came to history and literature. That was no problem. Being a monk, Miroku was well educated, and Sango had learned enough from Kagome about these sorts of things to breeze on by but when it came to math and social studies, they were sorely lacking. If that were not discouraging enough, they completely failed the current events portion of the test.  
  
"Social studies, current events, and quadratic equations… Whoever heard of such nonsense?" Sango demanded as they walked with Kagome to class. She was a year old than Kagome, she should clearly be in a higher grade, and yet they had stuck her in the same grade as all the rest of them. Miroku was just as doomed. Though he was nearly an adult, he was stuck in the lower grades with Kagome and others as well. On the upside this meant that he would have more time with Eri and the two of them could spend their lunch, P.E. breaks, and study hall periods together. Miroku always had Eri giggling and blushing and flirting when no one was paying any attention. During P.E. the two of them snuck off to the girl's shower and locker room to fool around. They undressed quickly and laid down on the bench with Miroku on top and Eri with her legs above her head.  
  
Eir couldn't believe that she was doing this. But then she couldn't believe that she was doing a lot of things after she had met Miroku. This was so kinky, I mean, they could be caught at any moment and that just seemed to excite them both even more. The added danger involved in making love in such an awkward place made the experience all the more pleasurable.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Eri cried. Just then though Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango came in from class to shower off. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two of them together on the bench.  
  
"EWE!" they all cried, "Get a room guys, come on!" Kagome said looking away. Eri gapsed and kicked Miroku away from her. She quickly got up and gathered her clothes up. Miroku was just about to put his back on when they heard the other girls coming.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Eri said. "We've got to hide him."  
  
"No way, he's not supposed to be back here anyway, let him get in trouble." Ayumi said. The chorus of voices was drawing closer, and Eri panicked. She looked around and then spied her locker on the far wall. It was just big enough.  
  
"This way!" She shouted and dragged Miroku over to the locker. She opened it up quickly and removed her towels and uniform so as to make room, then she stuffed Miroku in.  
  
"Wait" He objected, "I can't fit in here."  
  
"Sure you can, just think small." Eri told him then closed the hatch. The other girls came in and started undressing and showering. Miroku looked out through the slits in the locker door and beheld all the lovely young woman undressing before him. They were all so wonderfully fit and tantalizing. He licked his lips as the locker began to close in around him. It was getting very crowded in there indeed as certain parts of him began to grow in size. Eri grabbed a quick shower herself then waited for the locker and shower rooms to empty. Once everyone was gone again, she let a very claustrophobic Miroku out of her locker. Well, really he fell out panting and shivering like someone who'd just been scared out of his mind.  
  
"Are you okay darling?" Eri asked him.  
  
"Let's not do that again" He said regaining his composure. "I don't seem to enjoy small spaces."  
  
Kagome sat in the last class of the afternoon period and wondered how Inu-yasha's job hunt was going. It couldn't be going very well, I mean how many jobs could there be out there for a half demon with no prior work experience? Sure he was good a lifting heavy things and lugging around heavy equipment but he wasn't very mechanically inclined. He wasn't computer literate, shoot, he was barely literate at all, and he could forget about getting a nice cushy office job with no education to speak of. What could he be doing, Kagome wondered.  
  
"So you have no prior work experience, no education, and you're built like a storm trooper." Said a fat man with coffee stains on his upper shirt. "You're hired." He shook Inu-yasha's hand with a creamy donut covered palm and welcomed him aboard. "We're putting in the second story on a new development this weekend and could sure use you over at the site."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Oh one more thing, when will I be getting paid?" Inu-yasha asked, wiping his hand on his pants leg.  
  
"On Friday liked everyone else. You'll have to default the first week though while we put you into the system. Don't worry though, that just means your first pay check is going to be twice as big." The Boss said.  
  
"Good then I don't have to worry about it getting spent before it's in my pocket." Inu-yasha snickered.  
  
"Oh married are you?" The Boss asked.  
  
"No, but we're living together." Inu-yasha told him. "And believe me, we might as well be married the way she orders me around."   
  
"Yeah it's the same for all us working stiffs. The little woman spends the money while we break our backs earning it. Don't worry things will get easier with time lad. Oh, and you'll have to get a hair cut, we've got a lot of heavy equipment for long hair to get caught in. That hat's going to have to go, can't wear that under your hardhat." His Boss informed him  
  
"Sure thing, I'll get that taken care of this afternoon." Inu-yasha assured him.  
  
"Good, then we'll start you off tomorrow bright and early." The Boss said. Inu-yasha walked out the trailer with a semi bright smile on his face. He had found a job with a construction company working on several developments down town and who were short on workmen to get the job done. That would make Kagome happy. She probably wasn't expecting him to find a job right off but he had and now she could be proud of him. Then he thought about the problem of his hair and ears. Simple enough, he could wear this thing called a hardhat over them. But his hair presented a different problem. It was long and white and no razor or pair of scissors was going to be able to cut it. There was only one blade in the world that could cut through his thick hair and it was wrapped up in a bundle at the shrine. Well, Kagome would have some work to do herself when she got home from school that afternoon. He would probably be getting in about the same time as she would be.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Came Inu-yasha's voice as he walked in the front door. "What's for dinner?" He asked Kagome, kissing her on the forehead. She was sitting on the couch with Sango and Shippo watching the news, and relaxing after a hard day at school.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kagome asked him. "Don't tell me you found a job!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Sure did." Inu-yasha replied. "I start tomorrow and the pay is pretty good. We're going to be rolling in the doe babe." He said taking her hand.  
  
"What system do you base that on?" Kagome asked him. "What kind of job did you get?"  
  
"The only kind I'm good for it seems, construction work. I'm going to be working on one of those swanky new developments down town." He told her. "Why?"  
  
"Because you numbskull, construction workers get paid terrible wages, we won't be able to live off what you make, we'll starve!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Well excuse me." Inu-yasha yelled. "I thought you'd be proud of me! This is the only job that I could find with my background. I figured it was a pretty good job since they're always looking for more people to do it."  
  
"Ever wonder why they're always looking for construction workers?" Kagome asked him. "Cause they get paid terrible wages, they're over worked, and they don't get many benefits!" She informed him. "What if something happens to you? What if you get injured on the job? What if…" She couldn't say it. It was too terrible to think about. "Inu-yasha I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just worried about us." She told him.  
  
"Hey, don't be." He said, taking her into his arms, and holding her. "It'll be alright, you'll see, and don't forget that I'm more than just your average guy. I can take care of myself." This did reassure Kagome a little but she was still awfully worried about Inu-yasha. She couldn't count the number of things that could go wrong with him out and about in public. "So where is everyone?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Well, my mom's gone to the store, Grandpa's gone to pick up Sota, and Miroku's up stairs with Eri. They wanted to use our room since they don't have one of their own.  
  
"You mean that lecherous monk is with that whiny little girl in our bed?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's not like I could turn them down, Inu-yasha. They're in love and they're two of my closest friends. It's not like they can go to Eri's home and do it after all. Her folks would freak if they knew she'd gone off and gotten married to Miroku of all people." Kagome said.  
  
"Her folks don't even know Miroku, they might like him for all we know, and besides, it's our bed. That's the sacred place where you and I make love. Now it's defiled." At dinner that night things were no better. Inu-yasha and Kagome argued about everything. Sango couldn't stop giving Miroku dirty looks of indescribable anger as he and Eri played footsy under the table, and Shippo was just his plain hungry little self. He and Sota made faces at each other, goofing around, and they kicked Inu-yashs under the table.   
  
"Great supper mom." Kagome said, "Can I have some more?" She asked.  
  
"Sure honey." Kagome's mother said, fixing Kagome her third plate.  
  
"You're sure packing it away Kagome." Shippo commented. "I've barely finished my first helping."  
  
"I'm eating for two now Shippo." Kagome explained. "Yummy, this is great." She said digging in. This is what makes a happy home, Inu-yasha thought as he sat there with his family gathered around him. Even if it was a bit of strained happiness, they were happy. As a matter of fact, this was the happiest he'd been a in a long time. Still there was something nagging at him, like he'd left something undone, or perhaps it was just the fact that the was getting used to his new home. They had really left a lot of things undone back in the Feudal Era. They had left the sacred jewel incomplete and so many demons, including Naraku, alive to do whatever evil they pleased. Oh well, Sesshomaru could handle Naraku, and Kikyo too. They were beside the point now. All that mattered to Inu-yasha was the safety of Kagome and their baby. They would never have been safe living back in the Feuding States Era. No only here where demons and monsters no longer existed would they ever truly be safe and happy and that was what mattered. Happiness.  
  
AN: Please review 


	6. Chapter six

AN: I thought this would be pretty good.  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
The Seduction of Sango  
  
Sango was walking home from school one afternoon, tired of the dreary life of a student, and longing for the days of excitement when she would go forth and slay demons. She missed those days which were not that long passed. Being a student now though, she was board, and the days seemed to drag on with the tedious trivialities of school and her practically none existent social life. She hardly knew anyone from Tokyo or the school. Her only friends were Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Inu-yasha, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She wished that she could have her own crowd of friends. Ones who liked her because of her natural qualities and not because they were sorry for her like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were. They felt sorry for her because she was new and because Eri had stolen Miroku out from under Sango. Now she would just have to be content to be Miroku's sister. For that was their cover, and what their new ID's said. They were Sango and Miroku Higurashi, a brother and sister from Kyoto, and first cousins to Kagome. Sango hated that cover story. She felt like she was living a lie and that was no fun. Kagome had tried to tell her that it was like reinventing herself, and finding out who she really was. Sango knew who she was though and she wanted to be herself. She didn't want to be this made up person who she was pretending to be. There were times when she really thought that they had made a bad mistake in moving to the Modern Era.  
  
"Whoops." Sango said bumping into someone. She looked up and came face to face with a familiar someone.  
  
"Sorry about that." Said Hojo as he picked up his and Sango's books from where they had both dropped them on the ground.   
  
"No it's completely my fault." Sango said, leaning down with him. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Deep in thought huh?" The courteous young man asked. "Say you look familiar. Why you're Kagome's cousin Sango." He said delightedly. "I don't know if you've noticed me around school, but I'm Hojo." He said getting up and extending his hand. Sango took it blushing at the complement of having been recognized by such a charming young man.  
  
"Why yes." She said, "I just moved here a few days ago. " She told him. "I didn't think that anyone had really noticed me much."  
  
"I noticed you the first day." Hojo said. "I just thought I'd give you some time to get settled in before I talked to you. I remember when I first started school, I hated it when people I didn't know would come up to me and act like we were old friends. It felt so awkward and I never knew what to say. Oh but I'm just going on and on, aren't I?"  
  
"No, its okay, keep talking." Sango said. "What I mean is would you like to walk me home?" She asked him. Hojo was little taken aback. Here was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen asking him to walk her home after just bumping into each other.  
  
"Sure." He replied nervously. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Right now I'm staying with Kagome at her house." Sango told him and they walked on together, talking, and getting to know each other. Sango felt a little silly about it all when she thought about it, but then again, she was reinventing herself, why not start with a new relationship. Besides, maybe this would teach the lecher, Miroku. "So anyway, I was wondering…" Sango asked, "just what is your interest in my cousin Kagome?" Hojo blushed at the question.  
  
"Well, at the moment…" He answered. "No interest. She's got another guy. Inu-yasha I think it is. They're going to have a baby together, and it's just too complicated for me to have anything to do with. Once upon a time, maybe we could have had something, but now it's just wishful thinking. Besides, there are lots of other girls out there, and like Kagome told me once, I'm young. I'll find someone else."  
  
"Kagome told you that, huh?" Sango said walking along with him. "Well do you think that maybe that someone could be right close to you?" She asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hojo asked. "Someone I already know, or maybe someone I just met?"  
  
"Someone you maybe just met." Sango replied. "Someone like me?" Now both their faces were beat red and they both started to stumble a bit as they walked. The conversation had turned a little to far to the personal side. "Sorry I asked." Sango said after a moment of heavy silence.  
  
"No don't be." Hojo said. "I, uh, think that maybe…" He stopped then and laid his books down on the ground. Looking to the left, then looking to the right, he thought he might try something. "Hold still a moment." He said and took Sango in his arms. She dropped her books again as she felt Hojo's lips touch hers and his tongue sliding into her mouth. It was wonderful. She put her arms around him and kissed him back. It was a magical first kiss, ever. Sango had never been kissed by a guy before and it felt like heaven to have Hojo touch her and hold her. She wanted him to hold her and touch her like that for the rest of her life.  
  
"Wow." She said, when he pulled away.  
  
"Like that?" He asked her, still blushing a little.  
  
"Sure did. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Sango asked in amazement.  
  
"Oh, I just sort of picked it up as I went along." He replied. "Oh, let me get your books for you." He said leaning over. "Mind if I carry them for you?" He asked.  
  
"Sure don't." Sango told him. After a kiss like that, did he even have to ask, she wondered. They walked all the way to the shrine together. Sango blushing and giggling all the way as they talked about nonsense, music, games, and the crazy things that teenagers do when they're in love. Sango had never felt this way before in all of her life. She felt totally uninhibited by the world. She felt like she could say anything, do anything, and be anything that she wanted to be with Hojo. He was so good for her, she felt it, and the more they talked, the more she believed that this was someone who she could be with.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Hojo asked Sango when they got to the top of the shrine's steps.  
  
"Sure do." Sango replied in full view of everyone. Inu-yasha was there, Kagome was there, Miroku, Shippo, Eir, Ayumi, and Yuka were there. They saw Sango and Hojo together and they gasped.  
  
"Oh wow!" Yuka cried. "That Hojo doesn't waste any time going after the hot new girls, does he?"  
  
"You're kidding me." Kagome said. "Him, and Sango?"  
  
"Well, you had your chance." Eri reminded her. "Now you're stuck with having dog boy's puppy." Kagome smacked her for that remark then they all turned a curious eye back to Sango. She was just standing there talking to Hojo. Then something shocking happened. They kissed… again! Miroku nearly leaped out of his skin. Who was this man who dared to kiss Sango like that? If it had not been for the fact that Eri was sitting right there, he would have gone right over to Hojo and knocked some of the stuffing out of him. Yet, as he sat there watching this, he felt that he might go crazy. He reached up and pulled on his hair, digging his nails into his head, and feeling like the torture would last forever. Finally though, Hojo and Sango pulled away from each other and he handed her books back to her. Then he left and Sango came over to where the group sat with their jaws hanging open.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome demanded from Sango when she sat down beside them.  
  
"I have a date." Sango replied. Everyone there was totally blown away by this news. Sango of all people, on a date.  
  
"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Shippo commented. "I mean, she is pretty, and busty, and really sort of charming. She'd make any man a fine trophy girlfriend."  
  
"Trophy!" Sango snapped at him. "I'll have you know that Hojo likes me for who I am, not what I represent. I'm more than just another set of tits to him. Unlike some people around here who only care about how many pairs of panties they get into." She said referring to Miroku who was still rather upset over the whole thing.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit soon for you to be going out on dates?" He asked Sango then. "I mean, we shouldn't make ourselves too obvious." He told her.  
  
"Oh, and what about you?" Sango asked Miroku. "You and Eri are carrying on like a couple of sex crazed rabbits. You can't keep your hands off of each other for ten minutes. I mean it's like watching the adult movie channel twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."  
  
"It's not all that bad is it?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"I caught them doing it again in the teacher's supply cabinet today." Sango informed them. Eri blushed and looked away with her nose in the air. Miroku simply coughed and looked down at the ground. The others were totally disgusted with them now. The two lovers had gone too far this time. "Ewe, I mean the teacher's supply cabinet? That's just a bit much don't you think?" Yuka asked them.  
  
"It's none of your business." Eri told them all. "Where and when Miroku and I make love is for us to decide, not you. Come on darling." She said and let Miroku off by the hand. He was still plenty mad but how could he refuse the one girl who was putting out for him?  
  
"So anyway, are you really going on a date with Hojo, Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure am. He's taking me to the movies this weekend, whatever that is."  
  
"The movies, it's a place where people got to watch stuff like on TV only it's on a much bigger screen and you get to eat popcorn, candy, and soda pop." Kagome explained. "We'll watch some movies tonight on TV so that you get the idea." Sango was still way new at this whole dating thing so Kagome figured that she had better take her under her wing. She had been on lots of half dates with Hojo in the past. She never got to finish any of them though.  
  
(Friday afternoon) Sango sat on the steps leading up to the shrine, waiting for Hojo to come pick her up. She was so nervous; she had never been on an actual date before. On the advice of her friends, she had worn a low cut top that showed a lot of cleavage, and a short, short miniskirt that rode up high on her thighs. She felt a little ridicules wearing so much makeup and powder and things. At least, she thought, she wasn't having to wear a bra. She hated those support contraptions of Kagome's. They were always too small for her and they made her feel so uncomfortable. In any case, she didn't have to wear either of those bras, or panties today, and that was a plus. If Hojo wanted to get fresh with her, all had to do was ask, but she didn't think it would go that far. Hojo was a nice young man, unlike Miroku, and she wasn't all that worried about being with him. Finally her knight in shining armor arrived. Hojo pulled up in his blue hatchback and got onto the curb. He was dressed in a nice button up T-shirt and pair of black dress pants.  
  
"Wow, nice ride." Sango said amazed. It wasn't really all that nice a car but any car fascinated Sango who had never ridden in one before.  
  
"Thanks, I just got my license." He told her then went over to the passenger door to hold it open for her. She got in and immediately noticed that the seats reclined.  
  
"So what movie are we going to go see?" She asked him.  
  
"Ladies choice." he told her, getting in. That's when Sango began to have problems. She had seen very few movies and none of them were at the theater. She wasn't entirely sure of what to go see. She would have to do some fancy footwork to get past this obstacle.  
  
"What's playing?" She asked Hojo, hoping that he'd show some enthusiasm towards one movies at least.  
  
"Well, there's Attack of The Killer Space Pirates at the metro-plex, and across town at the mall, they're showing I love Ryu The movie II. My sister raves about that." Hojo said. Ah, Sango thought, that one sounded like a "chick flick." Kagome had told her that they could never go wrong with one of those.  
  
"I love Ryu then." Sango said and the were off. When they got to the mall, parking was terrible, the popcorn was stale and the movie was boring as hell. None of that mattered though because Sango and Hojo spent most of the time making out and fondling each other under their clothes. In other words, having a great time. When the movie got out it was still early so Hojo recommended that they go somewhere and park for a while. This was to Sango's liking.  
  
"How about this secluded spot I know of near the park?" He asked. "It's pretty deserted and maybe we could fool around?"  
  
"Sure." Sango said, turned on by how sweet he was being about it all. This was the kinkiest she'd ever been, going and parking with a guy she hardly knew, and there were times when she wondered what was coming over her. She didn't wonder long though, for when they arrived at the park, Hojo immediately parked where no one could see them and reclined the seats.  
  
"There, now we can be more comfortable." He said and rolled over on top of Sango. She didn't know what to do. He was right there and so close and he made her so horny. She started kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Then she heard the zipper on his pants come down, and she felt him lifting her skirt up. Oh, she wasn't wearing any panties! What must he think of her?  
  
"Wow!" Hojo exclaimed. "You're shaved down here."  
  
"Yeah, you like that?" Sango asked him.  
  
"I think that's pretty wild. I've never been with a girl who shaved herself below her bikini line before." He let slip.  
  
"Have you been with many girls?" Sango asked him then.  
  
"Just a few." He told her. "That doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
"No, it's just, this is my first time with a man." She admitted. Hojo was kind of surprised but not very. He was kind of hoping for this.  
  
"Then I'll be really gentle." He told her as he penetrated her. Sango felt Hojo's long hard cock inside of her and it hurt so bad, but in a good way. She pulled up her top and he started sucking on her nipples and moving around inside of her and it all felt so strange and new and exciting and painful, and pleasurable. All at the same time too and it was scary. It was scary that she could feel this way for a guy she hardly knew anything about or that he could feel this way for her. She began to moan and cry as the pain and the pleasure increased. It was so wonderfully wrong and yet so sensually right for the two of them to be this way with each other. Sango could taste it in her mouth with each kiss and she could feel it in her body with each thrust of Hojo's long, hard cock. He squeezed her breasts and sucked on her neck, she licked his ears, and held on to him as if her life depended upon his strength and he was so strong. Oh it was more than she could handle, she had to scream, to call out…  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She screamed again and again and again as Hojo exploded inside of her. She felt him spewing forth like a gunshot in the dark. "Oh Hojo, my dear Hojo!" She cried and he raised up off of her. She was so wet and covered with blood and cum. It ran forth like a river from between her legs and she just laid there for a moment, touching herself, and remembering the feeling of his touch.  
  
"Sango… Are you okay?" He asked her, panting. They were both so out of breath.  
  
"Oh that was so wonderful." Sango said. "You were so good to me and it hurt but it felt so good too. How did you…why did you… Oh I love you." She said to him and rolled over on top of him to kiss him. "I love you." She said again as she straddled him and let his hands feel her up.  
  
"Wow…" He said, "Hold on Sango." He had to push her off of him for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing, just give me a moment." He told her. "It's not that easy to get going again after such a passionate session." Sango blushed and moved back to her own seat.  
  
"Sorry." She told him. "I just thought that…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be good to go again in a minute. I just need a breather." He explained. "Was it really that good?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought it was going to be weird and awkward but it was just so wonderful the way you just seemed to know where everything was and what to do. I definitely loved it, after it stopped hurting that is, cause it did a little. It kind of hurt me and it was kind of a little strange to feel both pleasure, and pain at the same time, but I liked it. I want to feel it again." She told him. Hojo smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Well it's kind of supposed to your first time. At least that's what I've been told." He said "You must have a really high tolerance for pain."  
  
"I do." She said leaning over across the seats again. They started kissing, making out, fondling, and then they started to make love again. It was so wonderful, Sango thought, to have Hojo inside of her and making her feel so good. They would have gone on and on if not for the fact that they police showed up then to check on reports of screams coming from a suspicious blue hatchback parked in a popular teen make out spot.   
  
"Hey!" One officer said as he shined his light into the car. "What do you kids think that you're doing?" Sango jurked and bumped her head on the roof of the car. Hojo gasped and coughed as her long hair fluttered about in his face. They were in some really big trouble and they both knew it.  
  
"I can't believe what's going on under my roof." Kagome's grandfather said as he walked out of the police station with Sango and Hojo. "I'm not running a bordello, you kids just can't be running around having sex, and…and… God only knows what else you've been doing. Are you on drugs?" He demanded from Sango.  
  
"What? No!" She cried.  
  
"Then what do you think that you were doing?" He wanted to know. "I thought you were the sensible one, the prude, and the one with more sense than to go around getting laid in the back seat of some guy's car!" Grandpa said. "Oh the shame of it all, what am I going to tell everyone when they find out about this?" He asked the two love struck teens. Whom by then had stopped listening and were making out on the sidewalk again. Grandpa turned around when he didn't hear anything and gasped when he saw Sango and Hojo lip locked again. "OH MY GOSH!" He cried and looked around for a hose. Finding none he went over and parted them with his own two arms. "Now you listen here, what you two do in privacy is none of my business, but what you do in public is! Stop this right now or I'll never let you two see each other again!"  
  
"Oh no, please…" Sango pleaded. "I love Hojo and he's really such a nice boy, I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I was jealous of Miroku and Eri, and Kagome and Inu-yasha. I wanted to do it, it's not his fault." Sango said.  
  
"Well." Grandpa said. "Okay, but don't get caught again or let them lock the two of you up for indecent behavior!" Sango got down on her hands and knees and prayed and pleaded and begged until at last Grandpa's wrath was quailed. He took Sango home while Hojo went home alone in his blue hatchback with he had to retrieve from the police impound lot. After that he and Sango saw each other pretty much on the sly. Grandpa kept a close eyes on the goings on in his house after that and he made darn sure that there was no unauthorized sexual activities going on. Which pretty much put the kibosh on Miroku and Eri's shenanigans. 


	7. Chapter seven

AN: For those of you who don't know, the legal age of consent in Japan is 13 years of age. Just something I thought that you might want to know.  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Eris pregnant too?  
  
"What!" Inu-yasha shouted when he came home from work that Monday afternoon to find his friends all puzzling over a perplexing situation.  
  
"Yep, Eri just found out today." Kagome said. "She and Miroku are having a baby."  
  
"You idiot, how could you knock that silly girl up?" He demanded from Miroku who was well pleased with himself.  
  
"It was fairly simply Inu-yasha." Miroku began. "We made love and thus made a baby."   
  
"Yes but how could you be so stupid as to not use protection?" Inu-yasha demanded of his friend. "Hasn't what happened to Kagome and I taught any of you jerks anything?" Eri clung to Miroku's arm in fear of the enraged hanyou.  
  
"Have I not made my intentions plain?" Miroku asked them all. "I have always intended on finding a woman to bare my child. Eri and I are married under the laws of the Feudal Era and we have a right to have a family."  
  
"Yeah but you're not legally married here." Kagome reminded them. "What are you going to do? Has Eri even introduced you to her parents?" The two love struck teens came back to earth for a moment.  
  
"Uh well, you see, the thing is my folks won't let me date yet." Eri informed them. This little tidbit of info didn't help the situation much.  
  
"Okay." Miroku said. "We'll just have to get married here. Where is the best place to get hitched in this city? It has to be cheep and convenient because my weekend job doesn't pay very much and I can't afford a big wedding."  
  
"Did someone say wedding?" Kagome's grandfather asked popping up in his priest robes and carrying all his wedding paraphernalia.. "I can perform legal weddings for a small fee."  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed. "What the hell?"  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome, its not like I can't do the same for you and Inu-yasha. I'll even do it for free since your family." He told her.  
  
"I mean what the hell do you think you're doing? You hate sappy teenage weddings and you've never approved of Miroku and Eri fooling around here." Kagome said. Her grandfather looked at her like she were half crazy for a moment and then scratched his head like he was thinking.  
  
"Oh yes, that." He finally replied after a moment. "Well, I've got to make a living don't I, and besides, I can't have another illegitimate grandchild under my roof now can I?" He asked her.  
  
"Grandpa, Miroku's not really your grandson, that's just what we tell people when they ask about him and Sango." Kagome reminded him.  
  
"Yes but as his teacher in the ways of the priesthood of this shrine, I feel that he's family." Kagome's grandfather told her. Then he brought out all the legal paperwork for Miroku and Eri to fill out.  
  
"Now you're both of legal age, over 13, or at least close to it anyways, right?  
  
"I'm nearly 20." Miroku said.  
  
"And I'm 16." Eri added.  
  
"You look younger than 16 deary." Kagome's grandfather said looking at her and adjusting his reading glasses. "Now then just tell a few things about yourselves and we'll get started. Do either of you have any communicable diseases?"   
  
"Uh, we're both clean." Miroku said blushing.  
  
"What about that wind tunnel of yours?" Inu-yasha asked. "Isn't that passed on from father to son?"  
  
"That's not technically a disease." Miroku stated for the record. "It is a generational curse."  
  
"You mean that if our child is a boy then he'll have one of those things in his hand too?" Eri asked. "Why didn't you tell me this?" She wanted to know. "I can't believe you would bring a child into this world with a curse on it's head or rather hand." Eri huffed and turned away from Miroku then with her arms crossed in a determined stance. Miroku stared at her for a moment as he thought of a quick lie to tell her that would set everything right.  
  
" Oh, but Eri." He said. "You must understand that since our child was conceived in the modern world where Naraku is no longer alive, then there is a strong possibility that the curse will be lifted." Miroku's lie was a convincing one, even Kagome bought it. Inu-yasha wasn't fooled though. He knew how powerful the curses of demons were. As long as Naraku existed in any era, his curse would exist, and the only ways to break it was if he were killed or if Miroku and Eri's child were a girl.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Eri asked him. "I'd just hate for our child to have to be handicapped like that for their entire life." She was teary eyed.  
  
"I'm sure of it." He lied. He wasn't sure about anything. The only thing that he could hope for was that his bluff would turn out to be true and that his child would be free of the dreadful curse. "Please Eri, I don't know what else I can tell you. I must be with you though. I love you and want to be with you. I need you like the air I breath and the water I drink. I want to be your husband and love you for the rest of my life. I don't want to live without you my dearest Eri."  
  
"Oh Miroku, I love you too!" Eri cried and leaped into his arms. He nearly fell over catching her but it was a good feeling to have her there in his arms. Everyone cried a tear to hear and see them that way, even Inu-yasha was touched to know how strongly they felt about each other.  
  
"I've never heard more touching vows of love in whole life." Kagome's grandfather said. "Sign here and we'll get this wedding underway." Miroku took the pen in hand and signed his new modern name to the papers. Eri took the pen next and signed her name. Once all the legalities were done with, the papers signed, the stamps made, and the papers sent off by special currier, Kagome's grandfather called all their friends together there at the shrine for the wedding.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Hojo asked Sango.  
  
"You're being an escort." She told him "I'm a brides' maid." Yuka, Ayumi, Kagome, and Sango stood in a neat little line as Eri walked up the hall way towards the shrine with a bucket of flowers in her hands. Miroku stood at the head of the group with Inu-yasha as his best man. Shippo was the ring bareer. The rings were purchased by Miroku in the shrine's gift shop. Kagome's mother played here comes the bride on a the piano and Kagome's grandfather preformed a quick ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join Miroku and Eri. Do you?" He asked Miroku.  
  
"I do." he said.  
  
"Do you?" Kagome's grandfather asked Eri.  
  
"I do." She replied.  
  
"Then with the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, I here by pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and pay the fee." He said. Miroku forked over the due and then kissed Eri passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and groping her butt.  
  
"Well, that's two of you kids married." Kagome's mother said. "When are you and…"  
  
"Don't even mom." Kagome said sharply. "I've already told you, Inu-yasha and I are not getting married. It's just not going to happen."  
  
"Yeah, why would I want to get tied down when I can barely handle my own life?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, you don't think you can handle being married?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't say I could handle it." Inu-yasha retorted. "I simply agreed with you."  
  
"Oh so I'm not good enough to marry?" Kagome asked. "You've never even asked me to get married, not once since we found out we were pregnant, and I've always wanted to get married to a nice guy and share my life with him!" Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Oh dear, the mood swings have strarted already." Kagome's mother said holding her daughter while she balled her eyes out. "This pregnancy is going to be a rough one."  
  
"Well, what do you say?" Sango asked Hojo. "Want to try our luck at getting married one of these days?"  
  
"Married?." Hojo asked blushing. "I'm a little young right now. I think that maybe after I grow up a little more first and…" Sango gave him a cold stare.  
  
"You asked Kagome to marry you once, you didn't think that you were too young then!"  
  
"That's because she's pregnant, and I cared for her, and I was afraid that she was going to end up alone." He explained. Sango started crying then.  
  
"You mean that you don't care for me the way you care for Kagome?" She started balling like a baby then she and Kagome held each other while they cried and the guys just all turned and sighed.  
  
"Women." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Yeah, women." Hojo echoed.  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short but please review. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter Eight: Hojo Sees Inu-yasha's Ears, And Miroku Moves Out.  
  
While Miroku and Eri went on their over night honeymoon at the motel down the street, Inu-yasha and the other guys took a little trip down the local bar where they had a bachelor party in Miroku's honor.  
(Too bad he couldn't have attended.)  
  
"Can you believe those girls acting the way they were about weddings and stuff like that?" A drunken Inu-yasha asked from his bar stool.  
  
"Yeah, it's like they've got some kind of fever or something." An inebriated Hojo said from the bottom of his ninth bottle.  
  
"I don't know you guys, it's kind of nice if you think about it." Shippo said sipping his soda. "I mean if Miroku can find someone he wants to be with for the rest of his life then maybe we all can." Inu-yasha, Hojo, and Grandpa all looked down at their sober little friend.  
  
"Trust me boys, you're lucky keeping your freedom." Grandpa said. "I know. I was married for a long time myself and I hated it. I mean I loved my wife, but let's face it, I'd a whole lot rather had both my woman and my freedom. You know the more I think about it Inu-yasha, the more right it seems that you won't marry Kagome. Don't make the same mistake that I did. Don't let go of your freedom boys, not matter how attractive the girl. And Hojo, that Sango has it in for you now you've banged her pretty little brains out. She's going to pester you to get married for as long as the two of you are together. You can't let her beat you into it though." The old man belched then, loudly, and ordered another round.  
  
"You bet gramps, I won't let those women get me down." The young alcoholic said before passing out.  
  
"Hey are you alright down there?" Inu-yasha said looking down at the floor where Hojo lay. "Come on man, don't just tumble over like that, you gotta have another round with us before you pass out." Inu-yasha leaned over and fell from his stool on top of Hojo. His hat had fallen off.  
  
"Okay…okay…I'm gonna get up, just give me a minute mom." Hojo said stirring. Then he opened his eyes up to see a pair of funny white ears under his nose.  
  
"What!?" Grandpa cried when he realized what was going on. "Inu-yasha, your hat!" The Han-you raised up and with one hand he reached for his hat. It was then that Hojo noticed his fingers were clawed like a dog's paw.  
  
"Say, if I didn't know better." Hojo began to say. "I'd say you're starting look an awful lot like a dog, Inu-yasha. Say now that I think about it. Doesn't Inu-yasha meand dog forest spirit?" Hojo asked. They both raised up then.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it means." Inu-yasha admitted.  
  
"Kind of strange that your folks would name you that, huh." Hojo laughed. "Now why would two people name their child after the dog forest spirits?"  
  
"Cause…" Inu-yasha began to laugh as well. "Cause I am a dog!" He began to cackle wildly.  
  
"Because you are a dog, good one man!" Hojo laughed and slapped Inu-yasha on the back. It was then that Inu-yasha's cackling began to attract the other bar patrons' attentions.  
  
"Tone it down you two, you'll get us tossed out on our rears, and last call's not for a few more hours yet!" Grandpa said to them.  
  
"So you're a dog?" Hojo asked, still believing it all to be a joke. He climbed back up to his bar stool and sat down. Inu-yasha did the same. "Can you howl like a dog?"  
  
"Aawwooooooooo!" Inu-yasha howled.  
  
"Can you bark like a dog?"  
  
"Woof." Inu-yasha barked.  
  
"That's totally awesome man, but can you slurp like a dog?" Hojo asked him. When the next round came down the bar towards them, Inu-yasha lapped it up like a wild dog at a water hole. "I can't believe it, you are a dog, man!" Hojo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a dog demon!" Inu-yasha declared.  
  
"Uh, a dog demon?" Hojo asked, no longer finding the jokes funny.  
  
"Yeah," Inu-yasha said laughing. "My father was a demon dog and my mother was human princess! Can you believe that, and you know what else? They weren't married either. Can you believe that? I'm about as illegitimate as you can get!" He began to cackle again then Hojo did something very strange. He lifted up Inu-yasha's hat and looked at his ears again. Then he looked at Inu-yasha, then at Shippo who strangely enough had a fox's tail. He'd never noticed before but they were both so very different.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inu-yasha asked in a drunken stoopper  
  
"Yeah, you're acting really weird." Shippo agreed. Hojo just blinked and stared.  
  
"You two…" He stuttered, "You two…are demons!" Hojo cried realizing what company he was keeping. He nearly fell out of his seat again and that's when Grandpa threw his hands up over Hojo's mouth.  
  
"Hey, is that kid okay?" The Bartender asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, he's just fine. Had a little too much to drink that's all." Grandpa said. "Inu-yasha, Shippo, let's all go home now. Sorry for the interruption everyone. This round's on me!" The old man promptly declared and then paid his way out. Inu-yasha took hold of Hojo who was too drunk to fight back and they left the bar for the open air of the streets. It was well after dark and so forcing Hojo back home with them wouldn't take very much.  
  
-----------Scene break-----------  
  
Kagome sat at home with her mother and Sango waiting for the guys to get back. Naturally they came straggling in with Hojo passed out over Inu-yasha's shoulders. He was completely wiped out from all the strangeness in the bar.  
  
"So I see you've gotten my boyfriend drunk enough." Sango said takinig him. "My dear Hojo, what have they done to you?"  
  
"We didn't do anything to him." Inu-yasha hiccupped. "He drank himself under the table then had a fit when he saw my ears." He flopped down on the couch beside Kagome and smiled a drunken smile.  
  
"He saw your ears!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down." Grandpa said. "I don't think he'll remember too much when he wakes up. For all we know he's so drunk that he'll probably forget everything he saw tonight." "How could you do that to the poor boy?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"We guys needed to unwind after such a hectic day. We had a wedding here today for goodness sake and rushed one at that. These old bones of mine need a little break after performing my duties as a Priest."  
  
"Father, you know that you're too old to go out drinking." Kagome's mother said to him sternly. "Now take your old bones up to bed and sleep off the sauce." The old man frowned and obeyed his daughter's command.  
  
"Good night, Kagome, Sango, and tell Sota goodnight for me." The old man moped up the stairs and went to bed. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others had the perplexing situation with Hojo. First there was the problem of what to do with him. They couldn't send him home in the condition he was in. His parents would freak.  
  
"He could stay in my room." Sango suggested.  
  
"Absolutely not." Kagome's mother said. "He'll just have to sack out here on the couch until he sleeps off this drunken stooper he's in. Right now though, I'm wondering what to do about his having seen Inu-yasha's ears."  
  
"There's nothing that we can do." Kagome said, "We'll have to wait till he wakes up in the morning and see what he remembers." Kagome sighed. If Hojo did remember anything after tonight then it would a miracle. From the smell of sake on Hojo's breath, he'd drank quite a bit. The way that he slumbered on the couch it seemed that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. If he had seen anything he surely would right it off as an intoxicated hallucination. Still the only thing that any of them could do now was wait and see what developed in the morning. That night, Kagome doubted that any of them would be getting much sleep. Then she looked around and saw that she and her mother were the only ones left in the room. "Where did Inu-yasha go?" She asked.  
  
"Probably up to bed." Her mother said. "You know, I have to talk to you about something else, Kagome." They went into the kitchen and sat down to talk. "Kagome, do you really think that it's a good idea for you and Inu-yasha to be sharing a room together?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Oh mom." Kagome said. "I know it must seem such a sordid thing to you but it's really not. Back in the Feudal Era people did this all the time without getting married. Why I've seen some stuff that would put the magazines grandpa reads to shame." Somehow this didn't make Kagome's mother feel any better.  
  
"Well, if you two are determined to make this relationship work then go ahead. I just hate to see my baby girl living this way when no good can come of it. Living in sin this way can't be good for the baby either. What's he going to think when he's old enough to realize that his parents aren't married?" She asked her daughter. Kagome didn't know what to think or say in reply. She knew deep down inside that her mother was right but she also knew very well how Inu-yasha felt about the idea of getting married. He was totally against it because of what happened to Kikyo. In some ways it was sweet of him but in others it was totally wrong. She sat there thinking for a long time.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome finally said. "I suppose I always thought that Inu-yasha and I would wind up together, I just didn't know how, or when. Now we are together and it's the most wonderful thing that I've ever felt for anyone. I mean, it's sad to think that this is as far as our relationship is ever going to go but it's comforting too. Comforting to think that it's always going to be this way in that Inu-yasha and I will be together for the rest of our lives."  
  
"You mean the rest of your life, don't you. I mean Inu-yasha is half immortal isn't he?" Kagome's mother asked her. "He'll stay young and strong and fit for many years. I mean he's already over 60 years old. What is he going to do when you die?" Kagome had never thought about that. She was so busy making plans for the baby and her new life with Inu-yasha that she had totally forgotten that he would out live her by a lifetime. It was something that neither of them had ever really discussed. What would her Han-you do if he ever lost her? Knowing Inu-yasha he'd just wait around for Kagome to be reincarnated again and start all over again like he had with Kikyo. After all, what was a couple of life times compared to a love that had lasted through death and the ages?  
  
-------------Scene Break--------------  
  
Early in the morning Hojo awoke and found himself lying on Kagome's couch. His head felt like someone had dropped a two-ton weight on it. Everyone was still in bed, he thought as he ventured into the kitchen to find some aspirin. Everything was kind of blurry still and his eyes hurt from looked so closely at everything. Finally he found a bottle containing the precious pills. Two would have to do because he wasn't a very large person, and taking anymore would make him sick, even though he felt like taking the whole bottle. He chocked the dry pills down then poured himself a glass of water to wash out the bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Damn I wish that they had made some coffee last night. Even a cold cup would be better than just water." He stumbled around to the table and sat down with his head in his hands. His head was swimming. He couldn't remember a thing about the night before but he was sure that there was something important that he needed to remember. Just then Inu-yasha came down stairs without his cap on. He was feeling about as half dead as Hojo when he came wondering into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sunshine." He joked as he put on a pot of hot java.  
  
"Good morning Inu-yasha." Hojo said not looking up.  
  
"Sleep that juice off or are you still about as hammered as I am?  
  
"No I'm feeling kind of hung over." Hojo replied.  
  
"Well, Coffee's brewing, soon enough you feel like a million bucks." Inu-yasha pulled up a seat and sat down right across from Hojo. Neither of them looked at the other for a moment. Then both Hojo and Inu-yasha raised their heads up and looked straight at each other. Hojo gasped.  
  
"You!" He cried. "Your ears! That's it! You're a demon!" His shouts and cries woke the entire house up and soon everyone was piling into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Someone help me!" Hojo cried. "Keep that thing away from me!"  
  
"Hey what's the big deal?" Inu-yasha said rising up. "My head feels like a bowling ball fell on it and you're yelling like it's something important. We went over this last night in the bar, remember?"  
  
"That's right we did, but I thought that was just some weird dream!" Hojo shouted with a look of utter horror upon his face. "Sango, Kagome, tell me I'm dreaming." He pleaded with the girls. They both hung their heads.  
  
"Sorry Hojo." Kagome told him. "It's no dream. Inu-yasha is a half demon. The baby I'm carrying is one third demon. We've all known this for a long time now." Hojo couldn't believe his ears. This was all so totally incredible. Yet there it was right in front of him, the real Inu-yasha that he'd never before seen. It was astonishing to him that a simple thing like a ball cap could cover up something so huge.  
  
"How is any of this even possible?" He asked them.  
  
"Well, it's a long story." Sango said as she took the poor boy's hand.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning." Kagome suggested then sat down to tell the entire story of hers and Inu-yasha's adventures together. She went over everything in detail, omitting only the gory parts, and making Inu-yasha out to be more of a villain at first. She started with when they met in the forest and went from there. She told the tales of their many confrontations with dangerous demons to when they met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. She talked about strange and far off tales which turned out to be true and some legends which they had proven to be false. Kagome told the story so well that Hojo almost felt that he was experiencing those things with them.  
  
"Wow, and then what happened?" He asked as he stuffed his face with hot rice and eggs. Kagome had talked all morning long and now breakfast was just getting done with.  
  
"That brings us to here." Kagome said. "Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi followed me down the well and the rest you sort of know. Inu-yasha and I moved back here to get away from Naraku and raise our baby where it's safer."  
  
"That's a beautiful story!" Hojo exclaimed. "It's so romantic, it almost makes me sad that I kept interfering with you two getting together earlier."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you kind of have to admit that you and Inu-yasha would have wound up together sooner if I hadn't always been there to distract you. I mean, all those times that I asked you out at school, and my always bringing you things for your fake illnesses. I never thought for the life of me that I was standing in the way of true love." Kagome and Inu-yasha both blushed. True love? Was that what they were always fighting about back then? Were that really so in love with each other from the very start that they had actually made life so miserable for each other?  
  
"Yeah well, you're forgetting about what a pain it was for me to see Kagome more interested in you than she was in me." Inu-yasha said then. "I mean, I was always in love with Kagome, but she wasn't always in love with me."  
  
"Oh you were not." Kagome said then, raising up from her seat with her breakfast dishes in hand. "Don't you remember that when we first met that you tried to kill me?" She asked him.  
  
"If I had wanted you dead there was no way of stopping me." Inu-yasha bragged. "Come on, I mean look at how many demons I've killed. You really think you're so good that you could have stopped me from ripping your pretty little head off?" Everyone there was stunned at Inu-yasha.  
  
"How can you say such a thing to my daughter?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome began. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Sure do babe." He said putting his arms around her. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, for better, or for worse."  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha." Kagome clung to him like a girl clings to her first love.  
  
"It's a weird, twisted relationship, but it seems to work to them." Shippo said looking over at Hojo.  
  
"I see." Hojo said taking Sango into his arms and setting her firmly on his lap. "Inu-yasha you are certainly no gentleman and definitely not a nice guy. You do however have Kagome's heart. That one redeeming feature has earned you my respect. Besides, I'm much happier being with Sango. She puts out." They both smiled.  
  
"Isn't he just like Miroku?" Sango asked them all. "Why you're probably his reincarnation." They rubbed noses and kissed.  
  
"Now that's a twisted relationship." Inu-yasha sighed. "Speaking of that dirty lecher, shouldn't he and Eri be getting back from their honeymoon right about now?" Almost as if on cue.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Miroku and Eri came wondering in with their arms draped around each other. It was a sickening sight to some and quite romantic to others. "What's everyone been up to?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, we've just been filling Hojo in about how we all really met." Shippo said.  
  
"So you decided to be honest with him, Sango. Good idea. Relationships should be based on the truth. That's why Eri and I are so fortunate." He bragged. They all just looked at him with a concerned eye. Miroku and Eri weren't exactly the model couple everyone wanted to look up to. But the sad truth was that they were indeed in love and making quite a display about it.  
  
"And what are the new husband and wife going to do today?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"We thought we'd go to school and brag to everyone about our wedding day yesterday." Eri said. "Every girl in school is going to be so jealous!" She was so excited herself that she leaped into Miroku's arms and they kissed passionately.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Sango said.  
  
"I've got the bathroom first." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh, I've got to call my folks first." Eri said. "I want you to come over tonight my darling and meet them while I get my stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, Eri and I are moving in together. Right now we're going to stay at a hotel down the street while I work and she house hunts." Miroku explained.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Grandpa said.  
  
"Grandpa!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's one less mouth to feed and one less person under my roof." He told them all. "Not that it hasn't been fun Miroku, but let's face it. I'd rather have you as my apprentice than as a grandson."  
  
"No offense taken Grandpa." Miroku said. "I'll report for work this afternoon after classes."  
  
"Good I'll see you then." Grandpa said then left to open the shrine for business. Everyone else went upstairs to change clothes and get ready for school. It was going to be long and strange day for everyone. In the days to come though things would get even stranger as an unexpected visitor would soon be making a call on them.  
  
The End? Not really, just the end of this chapter. Next is Sesshomaru down the well and Kikyo's farewell. Read this separate short story and the best is yet to come. The Death of Inu-yasha is coming. 


End file.
